The life of the Phantom
by Battler127
Summary: Remake of Danny Phantom A New Beginning so I hope that you all like it!
1. Chapter 1 Wrong Place Wrong Time

**Sorry again for what happened to my other story**

Chapter 1: Wrong place, wrong time

My name is Daniel James Fenton but I prefer Danny I had a normal life a great one but that all changed in one day with one stupid mistake. If you're thinking that you had worse than you're wrong! In one day I lost my best friends and my family because of one person!

Vlad Masters, who was my dad's best friend, I treated him like an uncle when he was introduced to the family, he is the bastard that killed them, but he made the mistake of creating me Danny Phantom.

I was down in my parent's lab when it happened, he just wanted to kill dad and force mom to marry him, ew, but he wanted Jazz and I as his children; crazy fruit loop! But he was a crazy fruit loop with super powers calling himself Plasmius

I was trying to get out but I was getting the weapons that my parents made and I dropped one and it rolled into the Ghost Portal that my parents created I went to grab it but the house shook from something and when I fell my hand hit the On switch; I had no idea why it was on the inside of the machine and I was electrocuted with ten-thousand volts of electricity and I got out and looked into the mirror.

My clothes were now Black and white, (Think Danny's regular clothes but now Black and white) my hair was Snowy white and I could go through walls disappear and fly. I used that to go and fight Plasmius but then he shot an ecto beam that I dodged and he hit something in my house causing it to blow up with mom, dad and Jazz still in there.

"NO!" I shouted as I tried to go through the wreckage but I couldn't find anyone of them, then I found something worse

My two best friends Sam and Tucker were in there as well, I found their burnt bodies with no light in their eyes, I was in so much of a shock that I didn't realize that I changed back to normal

"Daniel?" I turned to see Vlad the man I once looked to as an Uncle look at me in surprise

I was so angry that I ran he didn't chase me, I just ran with tears falling down my face as I kept running I didn't know where I was going but I no longer care!

**To Be Continued…**

**It's dark I know but I chose this new beginning because as I thought about my story I realized that I didn't use Sam, Tucker or the Fenton's that much so I thought this would be a good way to start it off since no one chose this to do it and I'm sorry for those that were in the middle of reading my story when it was deleted.**


	2. Chapter 2 Go

**Okay here are my answers to the Reviews**

**2011GokuRocks18110411: I know and I will make this a good story and I have something planned so don't worry!**

**Flowerwing: Nice I'll keep that in mind but I have something already planned**

**61934: Amen to that! But my parents know that I have an account they just don't know my user name.**

Chapter 2: Go

Danny's POV

I was still running, Vlad sent people to try to bring me back but I kept outsmarting them as my new self. People think that Danny Fenton is dead; good he did die in that explosion I decided to become known as Danny Phantom.

I found out in the last month that I have some sort of Hero Complexion, I can't stop myself from helping people. But I disappeared before anyone could ask questions, I never really tried to understand what I was; I just went from one place to another trying to keep away from Vlad Masters.

Today I found myself in Jump City and I was determined to not use my powers anymore, that way Vlad will just leave me alone. But I just walked down an alley and I saw a guy running with a bag in his hand and I knew that he was a thief, despite me just promising not to use my powers anymore I figured that I could stop this guy without them but something knocked his bag out of his hand

"What the?" He looked around and I turned invisible before he saw me, "I don't want any trouble okay?"

"You should've thought about that before you committed the crime!" And to my surprise Robin the Boy Wonder came out of the shadows.

_What's he doing here?_ I asked myself

Robin then jumped at the guy kicking him and then he did a backflip to land, the burglar tried to punch him but Robin just blocked all of his punches before he landed his own punch and then he kicked the guy in the jaw before he jumped over him grabbing his shoulders and throwing him onto the floor and then the wall; in short I was impressed on how good of a fighter that this kid was and he was my age.

The robber shook his head and looked at Robin, "Hey this isn't your town! Aren't you supposed to be with-?"

"Just moved here and from now on I work alone!" As he said that I heard something coming and I looked up to see a green meteor heading for the main part of Jump City so I left the Boy Wonder to tie the bad guy up and I phased through some buildings curious on what that was.

As I got there I saw that there was green smoke rising from the crater that was in the middle of the street so I flew down to there still invisible trying to figure out what the hell happened and I saw a woman in some alien armor with fiery red hair coming out with her eyes glowing neon green but in anger with handcuffs around her wrists.

"Slogvor niforta!" She said as she climbed down from where she was

_Uh what?_

"Slogvor ug shigna valor?"

She was scaring the crowd and someone was stupid enough to take a picture of her and she went crazy and started to destroy the whole entire street so I turned visible, "HEY!"

She turned towards me and I went to punch her but she moved and she knocked me right in the face with her handcuffs sending me back a few feet right into a car.

I moaned as I got up, that was a powerful punch, if I was human that might've shattered my skull.

Then she came flying down and I turned intangible as she hit where I was causing a crater to appear, "Stronger than you look." I taunted as I moved before she could hit me again

Than my intangibility cancelled out; I still don't have any control over my powers and she knocked me down into the ground and she went to hit me right in the ribs when something hit her armor tiara knocking her off course and I turned to see that it was Robin who saved my ass

"Who are you?" He demanded as the girl looked at him

"She doesn't speak English." I said as I tried to stand up

"Just stay down you're injured!" He ordered as the girl came right at him

He jumped off the car and she went to hit him in the face like she did to me earlier but he rolled to the side and slid on the ground then he did a backflip to try to dodge another punch and he jumped up in the air and threw a smoke bomb at her it covered me as well and I moved again into an alley to try to get out of the way and I looked to see a girl with a blue hood on but it was her eyes that caught my attention, "Sam?" I asked

She looked at me, "Who?"

I shook my head, "Sorry you looked like a friend of mine for a second."

Then I looked to see the girl pick up a car with her foot and she threw it at Robin who ducked but then he got knocked in the face by her

He got up and whipped out a Bo-Staff before he used it against her knocking her into another car, but his Bo-Staff broke.

The girl cracked her neck, "Zota!"

She lunged at him only for her to be knocked aside by a green…. I think that it's a Ram?

Then the ram turned into a boy wearing a weird purple mask with green skin, "Ex-Doom Patrol member Beast Boy sir! How can I help-?" Then his eyes widened behind the mask, "Wowzers! You're Robin aren't you sir?"

"Well you can start by not calling me sir!" Said Robin

I looked to see the alien getting up, "Why are they talking instead of paying attention the alien girl that can kill them in a second." I muttered out loud

"Maybe she isn't a threat." Said the girl in the blue hood

I looked at her and I thought about it she didn't attack until the camera flashed, so if she didn't know what a camera was, then she thought that she defending herself

"Crap! So it's a misunderstanding!" I said as I saw the girl pick up a bus and chuck it at them when a black teenager wearing a hoodie covering his face caught the bus and tossed it aside he had just about every part of his body covered and for some reason his right eye in the shadow of his hoodie was glowing red

"YO! Who's here messing up my neighborhood?" He shouted at the top of his lungs

"She started it!" Commented Beast Boy

I went to talk with them to try to get them to see that it was a misunderstanding but my legs buckled and I fell back on my butt in pain that was when the other girl sighed and some blue energy appeared in her hands and she put it against my ribs where the pain was and in a second the pain was gone.

"Thank you." I said but she didn't say anything else and she walked away from me.

Then I noticed that she got the handcuffs off and she was firing green bolts of light from her hands and the others were going wild trying to dodge them until they took cover behind the bus, then the girl got tired and fell to her knees.

Panting the guy with the hood covering his face said, "The girl is going to wreck the whole city!"

"I won't let her! I won't lose this fight!"

They jumped out at some unspoken command and they went to rush the girl but I saw the girl next to me had her eyes glow white and a giant raven made completely out of dark energy shot out of the ground cutting them off

I was amazed at that and the girl said, "Maybe fighting isn't the answer?"

They looked at her and I noticed that she seemed shy to have the attention on her.

After the raven disappeared Robin said, "Stand down!"

Beast Boy held up his hand in response while the other guy said, "What you think you're the boss or something?"

"Just give me a chance!" He said as he walked towards her, I used my enhanced hearing as she got up and made her hands glow green

"Gokta!"

"Easy my name is Robin and I don't want to hurt you! I just want to help!" With that he reached for his Utility Belt.

"Gokta! Gokta Buorgna!" Her hands glowed brighter.

He brought a lock pick out, "It's okay look!"

Then he went to unlock the handcuffs on her wrist and she stopped glowing her eyes were now forest green and then the handcuffs fell to the floor.

"There! Now maybe we can be fri-!" He was cut off as she kissed him.

We just stared in shocked silence until she pushed him away, "If you wish not to be destroyed you will leave me alone!"

With that she flew off leaving us is more silenced until the green kid said, "So I'm Beast Boy who are you?"

After a while of silence I looked around to see if anyone was hurt because looking at the damage to the street made me think of my old home before Vlad destroyed it, thankfully I didn't find anyone that was hurt so everyone got out of here when the alien went ballistic.

"Well whoever she was the girl sure knows how to make an impression." Muttered the guy that was in the hoodie.

"I think we made a pretty good impression! Crazy space girl is gone, the city is saved, mission accomplished!"

"A good impression would've been done without this much destruction! We really could've killed somebody!" I muttered.

"Looks like we're done here I appreciate the help!" Robin started to walk away

"You're going to track down the alien?" Asked the girl in the blue hood

"I have to find out if she's a threat!" Was his answer.

"More like find out if she'll give him another kiss." Muttered the big guy and Beast Boy ran after Robin

"Hey sir- uh I mean Robin do you maybe-?"

"Sorry I just went solo I'm not really looking to join a team."

"-need a sidekick." Finished Beast Boy dejectedly.

I sighed as he looked at us, "You guys want to get a pizza?"

"I shouldn't." Said the girl

"What's your name?"

She looked at him for a second, "My name is Raven." Then she walked away

Before he asked I looked at him, "I'm Danny Phantom and no I don't want to get a pizza!"

He ran after the big guy after that who he annoyed so much to take his hood off and show that he was an android named Cyborg.

"Cyborg?... COOL! You're like Robot-Man 2.0!"

"You're a weird little dude you know that?"

Beast Boy laughed, "You called me dude! "

With that we all went to leave when we heard Beast Boy shout, "DUUUUUDE!"

We all turned to see a giant alien warship overlooking the city, "Oh come on."

Then they shot something down to the island that was off the coast of Jump City

"Looks like space girl has friends!" Muttered Cyborg

"Or enemies." Said Robin as he walked back towards us.

Then a beam of light shot up and a hologram of a lizard showed "People of Earth! We've come to your city to hunt a dangerous prisoner!"

Now we knew why she was wearing handcuffs in the first place

"Do not interfere and we will leave your city in only minimal damage! But if any of you attempt to assist her, your destruction will be absolute!"

With that the hologram disappeared and the alien spaceship opened up.

"That's a big ship!" Commented Cyborg

"And those are some scary looking aliens." Finished Beast Boy

They flew out of the ship, "They told us not to interfere!" Said Raven

I nodded, I had no intention of interfering at all, it was not my problem.

"You're still going after her aren't you?" Asked Cyborg and Beast Boy gave a small cry of delight

"Can we come to?"

Robin smiled, "I suppose that I could team up just this once."

Everyone but Raven and I walked off to find the alien when Robin looked back

"You two in?"

"I'm not the hero type, trust me if you knew what I really am you wouldn't want me around." Said Raven

Robin smiled, "I know enough!" Then he turned towards me, "What about you Danny?"

I shook my head, "It's none of my business!" I said as I walked away

"Then why did you interfere in the fight?"

That came from Raven.

I sighed, "I don't know." Truthfully I didn't want friends at the moment because if I do than Vlad can use them against me and I rather not have a repeat of that again.

_But if you don't help them they could get killed and it will be your fault!_ I heard that in my head.

Sighing I said, "I'll help."

I thought I saw Robin raise his eyes at my sudden change of heart but he didn't say anything and we walked on. We had to duck in an alley to hide from the lizards as they looked for her, "Alright we need some way to track her." Started Robin but Raven said, "She's near."

We all looked at her as she said that, "I can sense things." She muttered shyly

"I'll see if I can pick up her scent!" Said Beast Boy as he turned into the dog and started to sniff around

"I have a sonic analyzer in my arm if she's around I can sense it." With that he looked at it, "Hang on its picking up our heartbeats as well but not Danny's."

He looked at me, "I'm a ghost all right! I died last month!"

"Wait you died?" Asked Robin

I nodded, "Lab accident and I really don't want to talk about it!"

Then I felt something burning in the air like those discs that she threw.

"Wait I think that I can track her energy." I said

"I have her scent!"

"And I can hear her heartbeat!"

With that we took off running or in my case flying towards the direction that her trail led to a video store and we walked in to see her eating the food in a frenzy with the wrappers still on, then Beast Boy decided to let her know that we were here, "Um those taste better without the wrappers."

Immediately she turned towards us with her hands glowing, "It's alright we're friends remember?" Asked Robin

"Friends? Why? For what reason did you free me?" She asked as she advanced towards us

"Just trying to be nice!" Said Robin

"Nice? We do not have this word on my planet closest is Rutha, weak!"

I was getting tired of this but Cyborg said, "Well around here nice means nice and if you want us to keep being nice than you better tell us why the Lizard King took you prisoner!"

She immediately powered down, "Not prisoner I am prize. The Gordamians have delivered me to their citadel to live out my days as their servant!"

Raven decided to ask, "And the citadel are?"

"Not nice." She said plainly

"Then you're not going with them! Not if I have anything to say about this!"

"Don't you mean we?" Asked Beast Boy

I shook my head, "There we found her now I'm leaving."

Before I could do that there was an explosion and the…. Gordamians? I think they were called came crashing in, "Seize her!"

We all charged at some unspoken command, Cyborg bashed a Gordamian into the ground while Beast Boy turned into a Rhino and knocked quite a few of them back then I saw the alien girl punching her way through a horde of them, Robin whipped out a Bo-Staff from who knows where and unleashed his full skill of Martial Arts on them and Raven used her magic to knock them back.

I grabbed one that tried to go through me with a spear and I used it to knock him off his feet and I threw him into a group of others.

The alien used her energy discs to shoot some of the Gordamians as they tried to apprehend her but she was knocked into the ground and one of them was about to impale her so I rushed forward only for Robin to grab one of the ones that he was fighting and threw him at the other knocking him down.

They shared a brief smile, _they are so going to date._ I thought shaking my head at this but I moved before I could get impaled by another one.

Cyborg got blasted be a few of them but he came out and punched them with his clothes all torn and burnt off revealing his Techno body, _Wait is he naked?_ I shivered at that disturbing thought

Then he came and bashed a few more of them back.

He was being blasted by them again so Beast Boy turned into a Pterodactyl and got him out of there while Raven used her magic to grab a street light and used it as a golf club on them.

I was still being attacked but I turned intangible and possessed one of them and fought them off before I attacked the sub consciousness of the one that I was possessing to knock him out before I phased out of the body.

Pretty soon they all got the idea and they fled the scene.

"I believe that you're expression is thanks." Said the alien as she smiled at Robin

"Aw-Man my suit!"

"So you look way cooler without it!" Said Beast Boy with a smile

"Yeah like I'm giving fashion advice from the guy in the goofy mask!"

"Goofy? My mask is cool isn't it? Raven? Danny?"

We shook our heads

"But what about my secret identity?" He asked

"What secret identity you're green!" Pointed out Raven

With that conversation done Beast Boy took his mask off.

"This isn't over now that we interfered-." Started Robin

"Trogar will strike harder! It's only a matter of-."

"FOOLS!"

We turned to see the hologram back

"The Earth Scum were warned, you're insolence will be punished, you're city shall be destroyed!"

With that the ship opened up to bring out a cannon that looked like it was from Star Trek!

"Great." Deadpanned Raven

"So after destroying a good video store we made a space gecko mad enough to destroy the entire town?"

"Go team." Muttered Cyborg

"All the fault is yours!" Shouted the Alien, "I demanded that you leave me alone but you all insisted on the being nice!"

"My fault?" Shouted Robin, "You blast me, you kiss me but you didn't stop to mention that they have a gigantic particle weapon?"

They started to argue and then Beast Boy and Cyborg got into it about who dragged Beast Boy in this and I was getting annoyed but Raven shouted, "QUIET!"

We all looked at her

"Hi." She said shyly

Then Robin sighed, "Look! It doesn't matter how we got into this mess, we're in it and we will get out of it together!"

Everyone but me nodded in agreement and I figured what the hell and decided that since I helped them this far I should help them finish up

"Come on we got a city to save!"

With that and after debating on how to get up there Raven teleported us up there.

Beast Boy shivered, "That dark energy stuff gives me the-." He became aware that Raven was watching him, "Uh I mean it's cool!"

"We have to get to the firing controls! There isn't much time!" Whispered Robin and everyone but Raven followed him.

I stopped and headed back, "Mind telling me why you're always by yourself?" I asked curiously

"You heard the kid I don't exactly fit in."

I grinned, "He's green, she's from space, half of Cyborg is metal, Robin is wearing traffic light colors and I'm a ghost! You fit in just fine."

After she grinned I walked towards the others and I saw Robin and the alien sharing a few words before they just looked at each other, "Lovebirds." I muttered under my breath and Raven must've heard me because she smiled a little bit at that

Then Beast Boy said, "Uh guys I think that they know that we're here!"

A few of them attacked us, "Let's do this!" I said as I attacked the nearest ones and the others fought as well until we got to the door

I grabbed the others, "This might feel weird!" Then I turned them intangible and fazed us through the door as we heard someone say, "The Earth Scum shall learn that it takes more than six juvenile heroes to defy the mighty lord Trogar!"

Robin scowled and announced our presence, "We're not six heroes we're one team!"

With that we attacked as Trogar's men attacked us and Robin kicked one right in the face with his steel toed boots while Cyborg created a shockwave by bashing the ground! Beast Boy became a Kangaroo and kicked a few of them away while Starfire punched a few with her hands glowing.

Then Beast Boy was knocked into a wall by Trogar who was going to kill him when Raven got in front of him and put up her shield, He kept bashing it until it broke but I came up and punched him then I went for a kick but he grabbed me and surprisingly I couldn't phase through it then he slammed me into a wall and he grabbed a spear hoping to run it through me but Robin got in his way by kicking him but he knocked him aside like some bothersome fly

"ROBIN!" Shouted the alien girl before she shot her green discs at Trogar while I tried to get up, she really needs to work on her aim!

Then she punched him and as he was stepping back Cyborg punched him and they grinned at each other as they both punched him at the same time before giving him an uppercut. Then Trogar punched Cyborg in the gut before punching the girl in the face and then he punched them both back and they landed near me where Robin was helping me back up.

We saw Cyborg's hand change a little, "Can you rewire that into some sort of weapon?" Asked Robin

"I can try." Answered Cyborg as we got surrounded by the Gordamians.

"Get away from my friends!" Shouted Raven, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Then the engine blew and after a not so soft landing I looked to see Trogar raising his claws to kill Raven and Beast Boy but Cyborg managed to rewire his hand into some sort of gun and shot blue energy at Trogar knocking him out, "Alright I'm only going to say this once…. Booyah!"

I smiled then I thought about what Raven said, _Friends? I'm trying to avoid having friends it just gives Vlad ammunition to hurt me_.

Brushing that thought aside we got out and we found ourselves on the Island just in time for the sun to come up.

"That's quite a view." I said in awe

"Somebody should build a house out here." Remarked Cyborg

"Yeah if you like sunshine and the beach!" He gently elbowed Raven as he said that

Raven gave a small chuckle, "You know you're kind of funny."

"You think I'm funny? WAHOO! Dude I know some jokes!" Exclaimed Beast Boy

Now Raven just looked uncomfortable, and I smiled because I was really starting to like these guys but I can't let Vlad hurt them.

"Please I look nice?" The Alien Girl got rid of her armor and she wore a short shirt that showed her stomach and she wore some long boots and a skirt

I could swear that Robin was blushing, "I still don't know you're name."

"In your language it would be Star…..Fire."

"Welcome to Earth Starfire." Said Robin

"I thank you all for your bravery and help, and I wish to ask permission to remain here where the people are most strange but also most kind!" She said

"You don't need our permission." Said Raven

Robin smiled, "But if you want our friendship you got it."

"I guess that we all could use some new friends." Commented Beast Boy

"Besides we kind of made a good team." Finished Beast Boy

I couldn't take it anymore so I turned invisible but I put up my mental shields and started to walk away.

"Hey where did Danny go?" I heard Beast Boy ask

I flew away heading to the City before I could here anymore and I turned back to Fenton and I used my powers to get a piece of paper and a pencil to write something down.

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 3 The Beginning of the Team

Chapter 3: The Beginning of the Team

Robin's POV

We all smiled as Beast Boy said that we made a good team, I came here to fight solo but I found a great team, "Here Cyborg and I made these so we can keep in touch! If you're in trouble then you know who to call."

"Hey where's Danny?" We turned and looked around as Beast Boy said that.

"Yeah where is he?" Asked Cyborg

"He is your friend yes?" Asked Starfire

Raven shook his head, "None of us knew each other until last night but I didn't think that he would disappear like this."

I thought a bit, "He seemed reluctant to even help us, I know that he's a good person but why did he run away if he was a friend?"

"Maybe he's trying to protect us." Suggested Raven

We all looked at her

She sighed and tensed under our gazes, "He seemed reluctant to get to know us and he didn't want to talk about how he became a ghost so maybe someone is after him and this person isn't afraid of using people to get to him."

"What is a ghost?" Asked Starfire

I sighed, "I didn't believe in ghosts until today but Starfire a ghost is the spirit of somebody when they die."  
"But he is alive and well how can he be dead?"

I shook my head, "I don't know."

I decided to look for Danny and the others decided to help me.

Danny's POV

I finished writing a letter to the others and I put it in an envelope before I walked to the roof of somewhere and changed before I flew invisibly around the city and I saw Cyborg looking around, "Danny?" He called out before saying in his arm, "I can't find him!"

I made the letter look like it was falling towards Cyborg by using my hand and it landed right in front of him saying To: Robin, Beast Boy, Starfire, Raven and Cyborg! From Danny Phantom.

"Y'all might want to come here! I found something!" I heard Cyborg say before I flew off but as I made it to three blocks I was blasted from behind.

Cyborg's POV

I waited for the others as I opened the letter, after I got it out the others came, "What is it Cyborg?" Asked Robin

I gave it to him, "It's a letter from Danny."

Robin read it out loud.

_Dear Robin, Beast Boy, Starfire, Raven and Cyborg,_

_ I'm sorry for disappearing on you guys like that but I have to go, it's too dangerous for me to remain in Jump City. There's this guy after me his name is Vlad Plasmius he has my powers but with twenty years of experience of using him he will not flinch to use people I care about to hurt me!_

_ That is why I was reluctant to help at first; I didn't want to get to know you guys so he wouldn't come after you. I really wish that I could hang out with all of you but it's just not meant to be so Good Bye and Good luck to you all._

_ From Danny Phantom_

As Robin finished reading it he looked at Raven, "You were right. Someone is after him."

"Well what are we waiting for y'all? Let's go find him!"

"Have any of you heard of a Vlad Plasmius?" Asked Robin but we all shook our heads, "Great."

We were all cut off as we heard an explosion coming from a few blocks down and a few screams then Raven stepped forward, "Its Danny! I can sense his energy there!"

We all took off running in that direction.

Danny's POV

I turned to see Plasmius right behind me after I got blasted back, "I have to say Daniel you know how to disappear but a disaster happens in the city and you appear out of the shadows long enough to have the News see your fight with that alien girl and I flew all night to get you!"

I glared at him, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted as I went to punch him but he just backhanded me into a car

"I will never leave you alone boy! Don't you see? Your family is dead because of you; if you just took that energy blast they would still be alive!"

I fell to the ground as he said that I hated him with all my soul but he was right and that only made me angry

As I felt anger rise up inside of me, I might've failed my family and friends back home but I will be damned if I let him kill the Titans!

I screamed in rage as I flew at him! Trying to hit him but he merely dodged each hit but one of those hits turned into an ecto blast causing an empty car to blow up.

"Energy blasts already? You're growing up my son."

"I'M NOT YOUR SON!" I shot more energy blasts at him but he punched me in the gut and slammed my head into the cement floor and I struggled to get up coughing out a little blood only for him to kick me away.

"You lost everything because of your lack of control Daniel! You need help and I will never stop chasing you so let's end this charade!"

"Why don't you get away from him?"

A birdarang knocked him in the face

He turned to see the others as they all stood on a building and Cyborg prepped his hand cannon, "Leave this is of no concern to you children!" Plasmius snarled

"You leave Friend Danny alone!"

Then Vlad smiled, "Ah these are your friends Daniel? I will enjoy tearing them apart while you watch!" I lunged at him my fist glowing with ecto energy but he grabbed the front of my shirt and blasted me back into a wall with his ecto energy.

"Danny!" Shouted Robin and then the guys jumped at him, Vlad only turned intangible so everyone's attacks went right through him until Raven hit him with a Hotdog Cart that was covered in her magic and Starfire's energy discs affected him as well

He hissed in pain as his intangibility was cancelled out, then Robin smacked him in the face with a Bo-Staff while Cyborg punched him and Beast Boy turned into a gorilla and bashed him into the ground.

Plasmius got up and dusted himself off, "I didn't expect the young ladies to actually affect me so I guess that they'll die first." Then he made four of him

"He can duplicate?" Shouted a surprised Beast Boy

"Yes I can boy and I will enjoy this!"

I blasted all of them making them disappeared so Vlad turned back to me

"I guess I need to knock you out!"

Then he flew at me grabbing me and his hands glowed as he shocked me with electricity

I screamed in pain as the guys ran towards me so I blacked out

Robin's POV

We saw the guy grab Danny and electrocute him we ran as he screamed in pain before the enemy threw Danny who landed on Raven before he passed out

Then there was a flash as two white rings passed over him showing a normal teenager with black hair.

Then Raven looked at the guy and said, "You will pay for hurting my friends! Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

She shot her magic at him and the guy screamed in agony as he fell to the ground he coughed out some blood as he got up, "Can't fight anymore, I guess that I'll come back later!" With that he dissolved into pink mist

Beast Boy looked at Raven, "Remind me not to piss you off."

"Danny!" I knelt next to him and tried to wake him up but he wouldn't we knew that he was alive because he was breathing.

"Hey what was with the light show that changed him?" Asked Beast Boy

I looked at Cyborg, "Actually he has a heartbeat now I can't explain it."

"Then is friend Danny alive or dead?" Asked Starfire

Raven sighed, "Let's get him to the hospital first!"

I nodded, "Good idea!"

Danny's POV

I woke up in a white room with a machine beeping next to me, "What the hell happened?" I asked myself as I rubbed my head.

"You passed out!" I turned to see Cyborg and he poked his head out of the room, "He's awake y'all!"

Immediately the others were in the room, "Glorious Friend you are awake!" Starfire nearly choked me to death with a hug and I was turning blue

"Star you're choking him!" Said Robin

"Star?" Asked Beast Boy but he was ignored

"What happened to Plasmius?" I asked

Now the others were looking at me, "That was Plasmius?" Asked Raven

"Yes he's been after me ever since I died."

"Speaking of which what was with that light show?" Asked Beast Boy

I forgot that they saw me change, "I lied about being dead… Fully, I'm half human and half Ghost! The accident was me being shocked by ten thousand volts of electricity that had ectoplasm in it killing and saving me at the same time."

They all looked shocked while I think that Raven looked at me in sympathy.

Then I got to the part about Plasmius destroying my life with that one ecto blast that I dodged and Robin put his hand on my shoulder, "Hey you're not alone we're friends!" He smiled "We're all a team!"

"So you went solo to find a team?"

We all looked at the source of that voice while Robin went rigid to turn and we saw Batman in the room along with Superman and Green Lantern

Starfire flinched a bit at seeing the Green Lantern and she backed up a little, "What are you doing here?" Asked Robin with a little anger in his voice

"We came to talk to you all." Said Superman, "We came earlier to counter the invasion but Batman held us back to see how you six would do and we went back to HQ to talk about something while this Plasmius- is it?"

I nodded as he asked that

"Right while this Plasmius guy attacked Phantom and the league thought that with us being stretched too thin there could be a group of superheroes in other cities so Batman thought that he could fund you guys with some stuff while you become your own team."

Robin started a bit, "Wait you mean you fund us but you stay out of our business?" He looked at Batman trying to see some lying there.

"You're old enough to be your own person that's why I manipulated you to leave."

"You planned that?" Now Robin was shocked, "How do you do that?"

Then Green Lantern spoke up, 'There's also the matter with the girl."

Starfire flinched

"What about her?" Asked Cyborg

"She needs to register to be on Earth or any planet! That's the law of the Green Lanterns Core so I brought the paperwork and when she completes it and turns it into the league she will be able to stay."

"Paperwork for aliens?" I asked

Then Batman turned towards me, "And we need to talk about you!"

"What do you mean?"

"I met ghosts before," Robin looked at him in surprise as he said that, "You have an appointment due in the Ghost Zone with the Council."

"There's a Ghost Council?" Asked Beast Boy

He nodded, "He's on trial there."

"Trial? You make it sound like he's committed a crime!" Said Robin

"According to the council he did! He's the third Half-Ghost to exist!"

"Third?" Asked Cyborg

"Yes the first one was a man named Vigor about ten thousand years ago; he used his powers to wreak havoc. The second one was Vlad Plasmius whose Human half is unknown! Half Ghost don't have a good reputation and they're going to decide."

"On what?" I asked

"On whether to let you exist or to erase you from existence."

We all looked at him in silence

"Your appointment is this Saturday so don't be late."

With that he left with Superman and Green Lantern gave Starfire the paperwork before he left.

After they left I shouted, "So wait it's a death sentence to exist?"

"They can't do that!" Exclaimed Cyborg, "They just can't!"

"Well there's nothing to do but get ready for that trial." Said Robin

"He said Saturday, when is Saturday?" I asked

Raven looked at me, "It's in two days."

Then I pulled out the wire that was in me and changed to my Phantom persona, "Then let's just go I can't stay in a Hospital it reminds me of a lab."

Pretty soon we were at a Hotel only to find out that the League paid for it already, "How the hell does he do that?" Asked Robin

I smiled, "He's the God Damn Batman that's how!"

It was a joke that I found on the internet once it's quite popular and Cyborg laughed, then Starfire asked, "Who is this man of the Bats?"

Cyborg looked at her, "He is a legend one of the greatest superheroes of our world and get this he does it with no powers! He trained Robin here from the beginning of his side kick career!"

"Partner!" Said Robin with a vein appearing on his head.

Starfire looked at Robin in wonder, "So you do not have a special ability?"

Robin smiled, "Nope I use my wits, martial arts and my tech to survive!"

She looked at him for a while before she remembered her paperwork and she left to take care of it

There were four rooms in this Hotel; three of them had two beds in each while the last one was a living room and a kitchen.

We looked out the window and noticed that there was a crowd covering the outside of the Hotel, "Did someone say that we were here?" Asked Robin

"Well we entered the Hotel in our costumes so yeah I guess that it got around that we were here." Commented Cyborg

Then Beast Boy picked up a phone, "Why don't we order Pizza?" He asked

"Alright let's get the Meat Supreme!" Exclaimed Cyborg

Beast Boy dropped the phone in horror, "You eat meat?"

Cyborg looked confused, "Yeah why?"

"I've been most of those animals!"

Now we saw the problem

"Whoa let's order something that doesn't have meat." Said Robin much to Cyborgs displeasure

I defused the situation, "How about just a plain cheese pizza? No meat and no veggies on it, just plain cheese?"

Robin nodded, "Good idea."

With that they ordered and about twenty-Six minutes later someone knocked on our door and Robin opened it, "I have Six Plain cheese pizza's for this room!"

He couldn't see past the pizza boxes and Cyborg picked it up, "I'll take that!"

Now the Pizza Boy looked in awe as Robin the boy wonder payed for the pizza and told him to keep the change before closing the door.

"PIZZA'S HERE!"

Everyone came out and Starfire looked at the boxes, "This is what you eat?"

Beast Boy laughed, "Here!" He opened the boxes and we each grabbed two or three slices of Pizza from there and started to eat

"GLORIUS! This Pizza is the best thing that I have ever tasted!"

I laughed at that as she continued to eat the pizza and she devoured two of the boxes by herself before she was full while we stared in awe

"Now I'm glad we ordered six boxes." Commented Beast Boy

After that everyone decided to get cleaned up, I turned on the TV after I took my shower and found that nothing was on as I took a sip of my soda so I just went to bed after turning into Fenton.


	4. Chapter 4 Deciding Factors

Chapter 4: Deciding Factors

Danny's POV

I woke up around seven 'O' Clock before I turned to Phantom and phased through the door into the living room to find Robin and Starfire asleep at the table with her paperwork in front of them, they must've stayed up all night to work on that so I let them sleep and just grabbed a slice of leftover pizza for Breakfast.

I turned on the News and it showed footage of us fighting the Gordamians before fighting Plasmius, "That's right Thomas! It looks like Jump City officially has its own team of Superheroes! The Justice League has agreed to fund this group of kids that the City is calling the Teen Titans!"

I looked at the screen, "The Teen Titans?" I asked myself, it sounded like something out of a Cartoon for kids I like the Titans part but the whole Teen part I guess that it works for now since we're Teenagers.

I looked over as I heard a door open to see Raven coming out yawning

"Morning!" I said waving to her as I changed the channel to find something on

She looked to see Robin and Starfire at the table and raised an eyebrow at me

"I came out to find them like this; I guess that the whole registration thing bugged Star so much that she couldn't sleep and I guessed that Robin wanted to help her and I said it before so I'll say it again! Lovebirds!"

Raven gave a small chuckle then she said, "I'll be meditating if the others ask!"

I nodded and she left while I turned the TV off, "Ugh!" I muttered as I thought about tomorrow, "What am I going to do?"

After a bit Beast Boy came barreling out, "GOOD MORNING DUDES AND DUDETTES!"

That shook Starfire and Robin awake and scared the afterlife out of me before Cyborg came out behind him and grabbed him, "Too early man!"

"Heh sorry Cy!"

"Shall we make the Breaking of the Fast?"

"Sure let's wake Raven." Said Robin as he walked towards the room that she and Star had

"She left to go meditate." I said before he made it to the door so he sat back down and Starfire finished up the paperwork

"Glorious! It is done!"

She celebrated while Beast Boy and Cyborg thought about how to pass the day until Robin said, "Star and I are going to deliver this to the Justice League can I trust you guys to patrol the City while we're gone?"

They nodded but before they left I said, "No detours coming back you two!"

Robin turned beat red while Starfire looked at me, "Why would we take detours?"

Robin sighed, "We won't come one Star!" He gave me a Bat Glare before he left

After he left Beast Boy and Cyborg busted out laughing, "Dude that was so funny!" Said Beast Boy as he rolled onto the floor

""Did y'all see his face after Danny said that?" Asked Cyborg who was laughing so hard he was crying, "We are never letting him forget this!"

I smiled and Beast Boy said, "Hey Danny I never asked but why do you wear regular clothes as your costume?"

I laughed, "I was never a hero, I was too busy on the run from that crazy fruit loop Plasmius that I never really considered a change in clothing for me."

Then they grinned

"Why are you grinning?" I asked suddenly afraid

"We are going to get you a respectable costume for the team!" Announced Cyborg

With that they dragged me against my will

Raven's POV

Finding a place to meditate in this City was proving to be harder than I thought. No matter where I went there were always loud noises that disrupted me before I could meditate. I was getting frustrated before I went to the Island where the hologram of Trogar appeared and I finally found the peace and quiet for my meditation so I entered my sub consciousness.

Robin's POV

Star and I went to the Junkyard much to her confusion, "Friend Robin why are we in the yard of Junk?"

I smiled "You'll see soon Star I promise!"

With that I made it to a certain fridge and I opened it and said, "Robin to Watchtower with guest

"Recognize Robin 043!"

(I stole that idea from Young Justice)

Then there was a flash of light before both Star and I were at the Watchtower, "Hey Robin!" Shouted a guy before he went through the Zeta Beam Portal

"See ya Captain Marvel!"

After that we walked through the hallway and Green Arrow, Blue Beetle, The Atom, Plastic Man, Aquaman and Steel said hi as we passed

"You are very popular yes Friend Robin?" Asked Starfire

I made a mental note to ask about the friend thing that she uses in her sentences, "It's because my Mentor is the Leader of the League Star he brought me up here many times when I worked with him."

Then we came to the door where the League was waiting and we both walked in to see only Batman there.

"Where's the rest of the League?" I asked curiously

"They had to answer a call to different places in the city, just put the paperwork here and I need to talk to you Robin."

I nodded to Starfire and she left after putting her paperwork on the table, "What do you want?" I asked after the door closed behind Starfire

"I want to know if you trust every member of your team."

I looked at him, "Of course I trust them! They have my back whenever I need help!"

"Despite the fact that you just met them last night?"

I didn't answer him at that

"You're worried about the Trial tomorrow aren't you?"

I nodded, "Yeah I can't believe that they would do that…. I can't believe that Ghosts even exist."

Batman nodded, "You do realize that the team has been asking about you."

"There is no team! I'm sorry that I left but I was tired of being treated like a sidekick! It isn't their fault but I'm in a new team now! I just hope that they'll do well without me!"

"Kaldur is a strong leader! Superboy is getting better at teamwork and Miss Martian is keeping them together! Wally left the team as well after what Artemis did." I glared at him for bringing that up

"That is why I left I didn't want to be surrounded by bad memories! Maybe someday I'll go back and talk to them but right now I need to focus on the Team that I'm in right now."

Batman went to walk out after that but he stopped right by me, "Dick you'll do good!" With that he left.

Danny's POV

"I can't believe that I'm doing this." I muttered as we were going through the store, they handed me a bag and asked that I got changed into the new costume immediately so I went to the bathroom and I pulled out a Blue leotard that covered my whole body with black combat boots and black fingerless Gloves, there was even a black belt to put on that had compartments. I thought that the Leotard was missing something so I used my Ecto Energy to form a Dp symbol on the chest and it was black as I burned it into the leotard

Then I pulled out a pure black Cloak with a white outline on it and a blue gemstone that kept it on.

After changing I looked at the mirror and I have to say it didn't look half bad! So I threw away all of my old clothes and I walked out to see Beast Boy and Cyborg

"Hey wait where did the Dp come from?" Asked Cyborg

"I made it; I figured that it would be my icon for this costume!"

"10 points for looking cool Danny!" Announced Beast Boy

I laughed, "So what do we do now?"

As if to answer my question there was an explosion and we all ran to find a couple of guys with guns

"Let's do this!" I said as I flew towards them shooting ecto blasts at their guns while Cyborg used his Sonic Cannon and Beast Boy turned into a Tiger and mauled the third guy.

They went down pretty easy and afterwards they got arrested and people were taking pictures of us, "Bet you're glad that we got you the new look huh?" Asked Cyborg

I nodded, "Yeah I am," Then I pulled the hood over my head, "Let's head back to the Hotel."

Raven's POV

I got back later in the afternoon to find Robin and Starfire talking about something

"Glorious Friend Raven!" She caught me in a hug, "It has been decided that I shall stay here on Earth!"

I looked at her as she nearly cracked my back, "You're hugging me!" I said with a pained, annoyed voice.

Then we heard the others coming to the door and Cyborg opened it and Beast Boy, "Dudes and dudettes! Cyborg and I are proud to present the new and improved Danny Phantom!"

Cyborg moved out of the way and Danny came in with a Black cloak that had a white outline on it, he opened it to show the blue leotard as well as the gloves, belt and the boots

"Is it too much?" He asked nervously

I couldn't stop staring as Robin said, "You look fine! It's definitely better than the clothes that you were wearing."

Then I looked away thankful that my blue cloak was hiding my face as I felt myself blush.

So since tomorrow Danny had a trial to go to he was told to get some sleep.

Danny's POV

I felt my nerves tensing up as we headed to the Watchtower the next day but a man named Zatarra met us, "Okay I'm bringing you to the Ghost Zone."

I nodded and he worked his magic

"Nepo latrop ot eht tsohg enoz!"

After that we found ourselves in a place where the sky was green and down was up, everything was backwards so we all followed Zatarra until we came to what looked like a castle, "Danny Phantom you are here!" A ghost said then he turned to my friends, "You are to wait out here!"

"WHAT?" Shouted Cyborg

"He's our friend!" Said Robin

Zatarra stepped in between them, "This is part of the Ghost Council for many years so just bear with them!"

With that they wished me luck as I walked inside to find the whole place filled to the brim with Ghosts

"Ghost Council we gather here today to stand trial on the new Half Ghost Danny Phantom, all rise!"  
They all rose up in the air

"The charges are for existing, assaulting living creatures and the deaths of humans!"

I glared at him, "Plasmius killed those humans! They were my family!"

"Ah yes Vlad Plasmius we have yet to find out who his human half is, when we find him he will face the cruelest punishment any ghost goes through!"

I smirked, "His human half is Vlad Masters!"

That caused an uproar in the council saying Death to masters, but the Council leader sighed, "That is a problem! He is well known in the human world and we can't do anything but to you we can!"

I was outraged, "WHAT?"

"You aren't supposed to exist, I am sorry because you are a child but so was Vigor when he became a half ghost he was so innocent so we let him live but that was our gravest mistake! We cannot make that same mistake twice so we must dispose of you Phantom!"

Then there were some Ghost Guards that were coming towards me

"I am sorry I wish there was another way boy."

"There is!"

A portal opened up and a ghost in a purple cloak with a scar over one of his red eyes came with a staff that had a clock on it

"Clockwork you are late!"

"I am never late!" He turned into a child, "I am right on time this boy has a destiny about him and that destiny needs him alive!"

The leader of the council looked from him to me, "You vouch for him?"

"I do! With him all will be as it should be!"

The leader of the council sighed, "I guess that we can let it slide if Clockwork vouches for him but know this Danny Phantom if you ever fall from the path you are on we will hunt you down to the ends of the Earths!"

I nodded, "I understand!"

"Then this Trial is over."

After that I ran towards Clockwork, "Thank you but why did you stick up for me?"

He smiled and became an old man, "Why indeed! Don't worry young Daniel everything will be revealed to you in time." With that he was gone.

I just shook my head and left to meet up with the Team and I found that Zatarra already opened up the portal back to the real world and he left us back at the Hotel. Grinning I look at Robin, "So what are we going to do for a base?"

He smiled, "I'm thinking of a Tower!"

**To Be Continued…**

** I hope that this chapter wasn't done too fast but I gave Danny a new look rather than the Hazmat Suit and maybe someone can draw it and place it on DeviantArt? I also had him on a trial because I figured if there was a Ghost Council and he's a Half Ghost wouldn't that catch their attention? Well I hope that you like this chapter so leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5 Breaking Ties

**Okay it's Review Time!**

**DreamwriterGoddess: Thank u and I'm sorry that I went too fast with it but I'm happy that u like the story!**

**Zii Raevyn: I deliver the newest Post enjoy **

**Jeanette9a: Thank u for that compliment and thank u 4 drawing that picture for Danny's new look it was awesome!**

**SomeoneVeryPissedOff: What do u mean? I only saw the first episode and a friend told me that she betrayed the team… That was wrong wasn't it?**

Chapter 5: Breaking Ties

Danny's POV

It's been three weeks since we became the Teen Titans and we got our Base of Operations going on… It's a Giant Tower on the Island in the shape of a T; I didn't expect that coming from the Boy Wonder at all! What I was expecting was for a Bat Cave to be somewhere in Jump City but I guess that this works too. We all moved our stuff that we had into the Tower and I walked around trying to get a feel of how the Tower was, the best part in my opinion has got to be the Ops Room!

After much debating we decided that Robin would be a good choice for the leader of the team since the Leader of the Justice League trained him…. That and they did a video game war to see who would become leader….Idiots.

I had no desire to lead anyone, so I just decided to fly around the Tower, I saw everyone's but Raven's room and she said that if I ever went in there it would be hazardous to my afterlife. Robin's room was kind of dark but he lightened it up a bit so he could work in there, Starfire's room is mostly pink and she had beauty objects that I didn't go near. Cyborg's room is just technology wise so that way he could repair anything that could break. Beast Boy's looked like that a tornado happened followed by an Earthquake so I made it a point to wear a gas mask whenever I went into there.

My room I had a big space, I use it for like a lab, I made some blueprints on weapons that my parents made once; they had me memorize them, the only one that I never memorized was the Ghost Portal so I have no idea how to build one! I started to make a Spector Deflector as well as the Ghost Gauntlets for whenever I fight Vlad again, next time I will defeat him by myself! I vowed.

When I wasn't in my lab I went to the Training Room to practice my powers trying to be stronger, my ecto blasts weren't making that much of an effect though unless I charged it up, then it was a force to be reckoned with. After I released the charged up Ecto energy I felt someone watching and I turned to see Robin

He looked at me before asking, "Do you know any Martial Arts?"

I shook my head, "Why should I know them if I just use my powers?"

A vein appeared on his forehead as I said that, "Well you can't rely on your powers all of the time, there might be times when your Ghost Powers won't be enough so I'm willing to teach you some Martial Arts if you want."

I thought about that it would come in handy but right now I'm fine with what I have, before I could say anything the Alarms in the Tower were blaring and we ran to the Ops Room, "What's the trouble?" Asked Robin

Cyborg was typing into the big screen computer, "A criminal named Cinderblock is breaking into Jail!"

We nodded and we all went separately to the Jail with Robin on his R-Cycle, Beast Boy as a Pterodactyl carrying Cyborg; Star, Raven and I were flying after them.

We came into the prison to see that Cinderblock already left an impression on some of the Guards faces so Beast Boy with a cocky grin said, "You know Cinderblock normally the bad guys break out of Jail!"

Robin grinned as Cinderblock looked around for us, "And I can think of six good reasons on why you don't want to break in!" With that he jumped down, "One!"

Starfire flew down after him, "Two!"

Beast Boy came down as a Tiger, "Three!"

Raven floated down her hands covered in dark energy, "Four!"

Cyborg jumped down, "Five!"

Then I phased through the floor with one of my hands charging up an ecto blast, "Six!"

Now we all stood there dramatically while Cinderblock glared at us defiantly, "No matter how you do the math it all adds up to you going down! So are you going to go quietly?" Asked Robin

"Or is this going to get loud?" Finished Cyborg

Cinderblock roared as he charged towards us and I smiled because I've been itching for a good fight!

Then Robin gave the battle cry for the team, "Titans GO!"

With that Robin gave Cinderblock a kick right to the face and he stumbled back for Starfire to shoot him in the back with her star bolts while I shot a giant orb of ecto energy that I've been charging up sending him back a few steps, then Cyborg went to punch him but Cinderblock brought his own fist up their fists collided and a powerful shockwave erupted from their attack. Then Beast Boy started to annoy him as a crow making him head right for Raven who made the floor come up for him to bash and for me to punch him with ecto energy covering my fist.

He stumbled a bit but he knocked me into the ground and raised his foot to stomp on me. I could see Robin, Cyborg and Starfire coming so I phased through the floor as he brought his foot down then he turned towards Robin and Cyborg knocking them aside before Starfire shot two star bolts and then He grabbed her and held her to his face so she couldn't shoot anymore star bolts.

I felt sorry for the hulking idiot at that point as Starfire smiled sweetly, "I am sorry to disappoint you but I am stronger than I look!" With that she brought her leg back before kicking Cinderblock right in the face.

Cinderblock hit the wall from the force of the kick and Beast Boy landed a few feet away from him turning into a T-Rex and with a roar he charged at him but Cinderblock punched him sending him flying towards Raven, "Azarath Metrion- *Gasp*!" Luckily he turned back to normal before he landed on her

Now he was sweating bullets, "Uh watch out for falling Dinosaurs?" He asked but she responded by blowing a strand of hair out of her face, "I'll just leave you alone now!" He took off running

Robin jumped on Cinderblocks back and he tried to shake him off before he grabbed a support beam, "Thrashing only makes me hold on tighter!" Taunted Robin before he jumped off right when Cinderblock brought the Support Beam right onto his head

"Now there's an idea!" Commented Cyborg as he grabbed another Support Beam and they traded blows before Cinderblock knocked Cyborg back quite a few feet with him sliding down the floor and Cinderblock turned to leave while Robin went to help Cyborg

I kicked Cinderblock in the face and shot an ecto ray at him but he drew back a fist and punched me sending me right through the wall and it wasn't in the nice phasing through way.

When I got back out I saw Robin and Cyborg running to give him the Sonic Boom however their feet crossed together in midair sending Cyborgs Sonic Cannon off at Starfire and Beast Boy while Robins exploding disc blinded both Raven and me.

I heard a few crashes as I was blind and my vision was returning right in time to see inmates trying to escape, "Guys!" I shouted getting their attention

Robin nodded, "Titans Go!" He said with less energy than when we fought Cinderblock

In no time we rounded up all of the prisoners and they were being escorted to their jail cells before Beast Boy said, "Jail Break? I don't see any Jail Break!"

Then Robin glared at us, "None of us would've seen a Jail Break if Cyborg hadn't messed up!"

Cyborg looked surprise, "Me? I messed up nothing you got in my way!"

"You were too far forward and Cinderblock got away because of it!" Countered Robin

Then Cyborg towered over Robin, "You saying this is my fault?"

"You want me to say it again?" Asked Robin as they glared at each other in anger

Starfire got in between them, "Stop! No more mean talking!"

They turned away from each other

"Yeah if you guys are going to fight then we need time to sell tickets!" Joked Beast Boy

I gave him a look before I walked up, "We can't win all the time we need to learn from our losses so that way we can win in the future!" I said

They ignored me though so Raven said, "Cinderblock escaped! No amount of yelling will change that so stop acting like idiots and lets go home!"

They huffed at each other and walked their separate ways

I sighed before my enhanced hearing picked up what they said

"Loser!"

"Jerk!"

Then they turned back towards each other, "What did you say?"

"You have a problem Tin Man?"

"Yeah it's four feet tall and stinks like cheap hair gel!" Countered Cyborg and Robin's glare darkened even more at that

"Well you're an oversized klutz whose feet smell like motor oil!"

At this point we were cowering against the wall at the intensity from this argument

"You're bossy, you're rude and you have no taste in music!" Shouted Cyborg

Then Robin took it to far, "I have no idea why you're on this team!"

"That makes two of us I quit!"

Now we all stared wide eyed as Cyborg stomped out

No one's POV

A man waited in a chair as Cinderblock brought a container that had another man inside of it, "Cinderblock I see that your mission was a success!" The man said in a low voice, "Good we will proceed with Phase two, so wake him!"

Cinderblock tore the top off and the man opened his eyes, "I'm….Awake? I should never be awake! I'm only human when I'm asleep!" He shouted in panic

The man looked at him in interest, "But for what I have in mind your human form is useless! I need Plasmas!"

At that point the man started to swell up and he broke out of the container as a purple muck monster with green eyes and he roared.

Danny's POV

It was morning now and Beast Boy called Cyborg for what has to be the twelfth time, "Cy? Come on Cy pick up I know you're there, the phone is built into your arm!"

He hung up looking peeved when Starfire came up, "Please taste!" She shoved a spoonful of gray gunk into his mouth and Beast Boy had a panic attack trying to get it out before he fell to the floor coughing it up

"What is that? Cream of Toenails?" He asked as he got that stuff off of his tongue.

"Pudding of Sadness, it's what the people of my planet eat when bad things happen." She put some in her mouth as well but she gagged as well but she swallowed, "Here Friend Danny."

Seeing no way out of it I had some but I regretted it instantly and I fell to the floor in agonizing pain which caused Raven to look at it, "Starfire you put Blood Blossoms in there! They're deadly to Ghosts!"

She immediately got it away from me so I ran to the sink and sprayed the inside of my mouth with the spray nozzle.

"Robin?" Asked Starfire as she came towards him with her pudding of death

"I'm fine, who knows maybe we'll do better without him." With that he left the room

I sighed, "I should've known that this team wouldn't last long."

Beast Boy looked at me, "What are you talking about?"

"Cyborg left! How long before we all leave?"

Raven gave me a look, "If it does then it does there's nothing anyone can do about that."

As she said that I could swear that I saw a coffee cup get covered in dark energy and break but she left before I could ask her about that.

For the rest of the day everywhere we looked we were reminded of Cyborg because he always made everything interesting in the Tower when he went head to head with Beast Boy in their arguments.

I passed by Cyborg's room to see Robin standing in the doorway holding a picture that both Cyborg and him took when the Titans formed, "I'm sorry." I heard him finally say before the alarm went off.

I phased through the wall into the Ops room when Robin came out, "Cinderblock strikes again?"

Beast Boy gave Robin a look, "You wish!"

With that we travelled to a chemical factory to see a purple muck monster drinking chemicals and getting bigger with each sip, "That's nasty." I muttered

Robin nodded and Starfire fired a star bolt that knocked the chemical out of his hand and the muck monster looked through it like a telescope to see us, "That stuff can't be good for you." Commented Robin

The Creature roared and then he burped, "Nice one." Complimented Beast Boy

After that the creature shot some purple gunk at us so we just ran and dodged each throw until Robin shouted, "Star, Dan let him have it!"

We nodded and I charged up an Ecto Blast while she charged up a star bolt and pretty soon we released it and his whole entire stomach was gone.

Starfire gasped, "Did we let him have too much?"

He started to regenerate, "I don't think so." I commented before I flew to punch him but some weird tentacle things grabbed me and started to pull me in, "I AM NOT GOING TO BE EATEN BY A GIANT MUCK MONSTER!"

It pulled me in before I was surrounded by dark energy and pulled out

I looked at Raven after wiping the gunk off of my face and I spat some out, "Thanks Rae I owe you!"

She nodded and she put up a shield to block the muck monsters attack and I went to turn intangible to go through the floor but it cancelled out

"Uh guys I can't go intangible with this gunk on me!"

"Great." Muttered Raven

"Maybe this guy needs to chill!" Said Robin as he threw an Ice Disc at him freezing his arm but he brought it back and froze his arm but he broke the arm off before it regenerated and then it broke Ravens shield and grabbed me again

"What's with its sick obsession with eating me?" I shouted as he pulled me closer with my back facing him but then something weird happened.

I shot an ecto ray at his face… From my ass.

The others looked at me with wide eyes as muck man fell back from that blast and I felt my face go red, "….This is awkward." I muttered

But then Plasmius got back up and blasted Robin and Beast Boy back, "ROBIN!" Shouted Starfire as she flew towards him

"I'm okay Star. I think." Then he spat out some purple gunk while Beast Boy barfed it up

"And I thought Star's pudding tasted bad." He quipped with tears rolling down his face.

"Amen." I muttered

No one's POV

The man from earlier watched as Plasmius fought the Titans, "Disappointing! With one Titan missing this is almost too easy; I was expecting more of a challenge!"

Then he gave a nod to Cinderblock who was holding some Construction Equipment

"Cinderblock begin Phase Three!"

Danny's POV

Star got up after being hit by….. Muck man, I'm going to call him muck man until I learn his real name, "Ugh I feel like the underside of a Zordian Muck Beetle!"

Raven came out of the goo as well, "Tell me about it!"

Meanwhile Muck man was chasing BB and me, "DUDE WE ARE NOT ON THE MENU!"

"SERIOUSLY WHY DOES HE WANT TO EAT ME?" I shouted as we ran

Then Robin used his Birdarang to wrap Muck man up and he fell face down, "Maybe the best way to take you down is to tie you up!"

Raven used her magic to wrap steel beams over him and he was kept on the ground

"We did it!" Shouted Starfire in joy

Robin smiled, "Nice work team!"

"Yeah! Didn't think we could pull it off without-!" Raven and I elbowed Beast Boy before he could cause an issue

Robin apparently didn't hear him, "We finished just in time! Cinderblock's been spotted Downtown come on!"

Everyone but me left, "Hey guys I don't think we're done here!"

They all turned to see Muck man separating into five different creatures and we immediately headed for a door and closed it behind us barricading the door as the Muck men were banging against it, "Five against five! It's even odds!" Commented Beast Boy

"Forget Odds we need a plan!" Said Robin as the creature began to bang more ferociously against the door.

Then two tentacles found a way into the door and Starfire screamed

"Titans separate!" Shouted Robin

We did and I turned invisible as I flew through the factory before I thought about something_, SEPARATE? WHAT A DUMBASS IDEA NOW WE'RE MORE VULNERABLE THAN IF WE STUCK TOGETHER!_

Then a muck man attacked me and I could see that the gunk on me couldn't turn invisible but I couldn't punch it or blast it and I fell to the ground in exhaustion as it came to kill me fully, "Now what?" I muttered

Then I gasped and a blue mist came out of my mouth, it felt cold to me but I didn't know what that was when something blasted the Muck man killing it instantly I looked around but I couldn't find who shot that blast before I heard Starfire scream and I left to help the Titans.

No Ones POV

A man watched in the shadows as Danny Phantom was knocked to the ground by a purple monster but it was about to kill him and he couldn't have that so he shot a beam out of his hand before turning invisible and after he looked around the Ghost Boy went to help his friends, "We will meet when you are at your full power Whelp! I relish a challenge!"

Danny's POV

I came to see the other Titans gathered by the Muck Men but I couldn't see Robin anymore until I saw him about to fall to his death into a thing of Acid and I flew to grab him but I knew I was going to be too late.

Then another hand shot out of the shadows and grabbed Robin's wrist and I was happy because that hand belonged to none other than Cyborg

After pulling Robin back up he was panting but Cyborg said, "I still got the Sonic if you still got the Boom!"

Robin smirked at that and they jumped at the Muck Men with me, all of us shouting, "TEEN TITANS GO!"

They pulled their Sonic Boom while I unleashed my most powerful Ecto blast leaving me with just enough energy to stay in Ghost Form

Then we just saw a man that was fast asleep where Plasmius was and the others got up before we called the police, and that was when I learned that Muck Man's name was Plasmius and as he was being loaded into the Police van in a cryogenic tube Robin scratched the back of his head, "Look uh sorry about-."

Cyborg nodded, "Yeah."

"So we cool?"

Cyborg looked at Rob for a moment before saying, "Frosty!" They fist bumped

Starfire gave a cry of happiness, "You made up! Glorious! I wish to initiate a Group Hug!"

I shook my head; I didn't feel like being crushed to total death tonight.

Raven said, "Pass."

Finally Beast Boy spoke up, "Yeah, yeah, yeah warm fuzzes all around but we still have to stop Cinderblock!"

Cy smiled, "No we don't I brought a present just in case if y'all were still mad at me!"

We looked to see Cinderblock tied up with Construction Equipment being hoisted in the air with a crane, "Nice." I said in awe

Robin gave Cy a smile, "Thanks but there's still one thing that bothers me."

We all stared at him in disbelief, was he going to start arguing again?

"Breaking into Jail, using Plasmas to distract us? This plan seems a little too smart for Cinderblock!"

Cyborg thought about that, "I've been thinking the same thing."

Everyone but Raven gave a sigh of relief but I spoke up, "There is something else, when I was fighting one of the little Plasmas it was literally about to kill me… You know fully but someone shot it and it dissolved."

"So someone saved your afterlife but that person disappeared?" Asked Beast Boy

Robin looked at me, "I have a feeling that we should watch our step from now on."

I nodded in agreement before I yawned, "I don't about you guys but I could use a nap!" With that we all headed back to the Tower.

No one's POV

The man slammed his hand down on the Table as he saw that not just Plasmas failed but Cinderblock as well before he sat back down, "Next time my plans will succeed and the Titans will pay as well as the fool who interfered with young Daniels demise…. But maybe I could make this work!"

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Chapter 6 The Thrill of the Hunt

**REVIEW TIME!**

**SomeoneVeryPissedOff: Sorry about that I managed to get real information on Artemis and right now I'm pissed at my friend for telling me that lie because he thought that it was funny, but I'm keeping it the way it is….However, I will give her a good excuse for it when she does enter the picture and she will become a hero again in the end so she's not screwed**

**NightMaster000: Don't worry I will include his enemies**

**DreamwriterGoddess: HAHAHA! Yeah I saw the one episode of Danny Phantom where that actually happened and I thought it would work out at that point when he's trying to learn full control over his powers.**

**Zii Raevyn: No problem and I hope that the story will continue being great**

**Jeanette9a: You guessed it!**

**GreyWing44: Thank you! I hope that you enjoy the rest of the story!**

Chapter 6: The Thrill of the Hunt

Danny's POV

It's been three days since we fought Plasmas and we haven't seen any new villains since so I've been in my lab finally finishing up the Ghost Gauntlets and the Spector Deflector, so I decided to work on a prototype for the Ghost Portal. I spent the last few days in my lab working on these items and now I was turning on a welding torch when I heard someone knock on my door.

"Hey Phantom can we come in?" I heard Robin ask and I used my hearing to hear at least five heartbeats out there so I knew that everyone was there

_I guess that I was in here too long._ I thought amused, "Yeah all five of you can come in!" I said as I started to work on the GP Prototype.

I listened as the door slid open while I was working on it with safety goggles on and I think that it was ready for its first test run.

"What are you doing?" Asked Robin I heard concern in his voice and I guess that with my cloak hanging up while I had a white lab coat and a thing of safety goggles on I looked like a mad scientist

"Just building stuff from my parent's blueprints, I finished two weapons and I'm working on a Prototype Ghost Portal and it's ready for a test run!"

Beast Boy looked confused as did Starfire, Raven didn't show any emotion but Cyborg and Robin looked impressed, "You're Parents were inventors?" Asked Cyborg

I nodded and I motioned for them to stand behind some kind of barrier that I made, "Just in case." I said

"Of what?" Asked Beast Boy but I turned on the machine

I grinned as it started to glow green and it rocked back and forth violently but then it shut off and I frowned, "That's not right." I looked at the blueprints as it opened up and a blue ghost wearing giant overalls appeared

"IT WORKED!" I shouted but then the ghost looked at me, "Who dares disturb the all-powerful Box Ghost? I shall defeat you with all that is square and cardboard!"

As he made that claim I looked at him in confusion, "Seriously? Box Ghost….. That's all you have?"

"I also have the greatest weapon of all…. Bubble Wrap!"

I sighed and turned the machine on again before shoving him through the portal, "That was weird." I muttered

Beast Boy was laughing his green ass off at that, "Ah shut it BB at least it works!"

Robin shook his head, "Well we're about to go get Pizza if you want to come."

I nodded and took off the lab coat before I put on the Black Cloak, "Okay let's go!"

"Hey what's with the belt?" Asked Beast Boy

I grinned, "That's the Spector Deflector it stops a person from being overshadowed by a ghost and it electrocutes said ghost!"

Robin looked interested, "Any chance you can install that into my belt?"

I thought about it, "Perhaps but I have to study your belt that way I can get the right frequency without shutting down your equipment."

He nodded, "I understand that but I want to be around when you do that."

I rolled my eyes, _Looks like Bats passed his Paranoia to him._

Afterwards we got to the pizza place and we were laughing and joking about what to do today and then we got down to order and Beast Boy and Cyborg started to argue on whether to get meat or veggies to eat and I had a sad smile as I remembered Sam and Tucker.

I sighed, "I'm going to fly around for a bit okay?"

They looked surprise as I took off flying before they could even say anything.

Robin's POV

I looked at the others as Danny went flying, "What was that about?" I asked

Raven sighed, "I sensed sadness coming from him when these two started to argue especially when they said Meat and Veggie."

"How would that make him sad?" Asked a confused Beast Boy, "I can understand if friends arguing would make him sad but saying Meat or Veggies made him sad?"

"Many of your Earth Customs are strange to me but maybe it was something in his memory?" Suggested Starfire

Raven nodded, "I didn't go any further than that because I didn't want to invade his privacy."

"Y'all think that we should ask him when he gets back?" Asked Cyborg

I nodded, "When he comes back we will ask him but right now let's just compromise on our order!" I said in an annoyed voice because I was getting sick of their argument

Danny's POV

I sighed as I remembered the argument that Cyborg and Beast Boy were having those two remind me of Sam and Tucker when they do that but the one who reminds me of Sam the most would be Raven, I get along with her and Cyborg pretty easily but with everyone else I keep a distance, Robin is the same way with everyone else except a certain red head *Cough Starfire Cough*!

Starfire is to peppy for her own good and her naïve nature makes it hard to say no when you don't want to do anything but if it wasn't for her the Titans wouldn't have met and I would still be on the run from Vlad, Beast Boy he can be pretty fun to hang out with but he acts too childish sometimes.

I was lost in my thoughts when I gasped at a sudden chill and blue mist escaped from my mouth, "Again? What does this mean?" I muttered as I turned around only to be blasted into a billboard, "Ow!"

I shook my head to see what looked like a Metal Robot with fiery green hair coming out of his head and he came towards me and the blue mist came out of my mouth again, "Hello Whelp!"

"Who the hell are you?" I asked as I stood up and got in a fighting stance

"I am Skulker the Greatest Hunter in the Ghost Zone, and your pelt will hang on my wall halfa!"

I gave him a strange look, "Um Eeeew, you have issues don't you?"

He glared at me and shot an ecto ray before I moved out of the way, "So you'll be fighting? Good I relish a challenge!"

I shot my own ecto blast, "You're just as crazy as Plasmius!"

He threw up a shield and when my ecto blast hit it he shot a rocket and I moved before it hit an empty car causing it to explode.

_The Titans should hear that!_ I thought as I moved to get Civilians out of the area since Skulker was shooting at them knowing that I would help them. Once the last Civilian was gone I went to punch him, "This ends now!" I shouted but he sidestepped my punch and I felt him punch my gut

"You're correct it does!" He pressed something and a machete popped out of the fist that was connected to my gut going through it

I coughed as some blood came out of my mouth and Skulker grinned before he twisted the machete and ripped my stomach opened causing me to fall to the ground losing consciousness from the pain.

Raven's POV

I sighed as Beast Boy and Cyborg kept arguing about what to get for a Pizza topping when we heard an explosion and we saw smoke coming up a few streets away with people screaming, "TITANS GO!" Shouted Robin as he jumped from the Table.

Starfire grabbed Robin's arms and took off flying while Beast Boy turned into a Pterodactyl and flew off carrying Cyborg, I flew after them myself.

When we got there we saw Danny about to punch a metallic criminal, "This ends now!" He shouted but the robot sidestepped and brought his fist right into Danny's gut

"You're correct it does!" Then for some reason blood came out of Danny's mouth and the robot pulled back to reveal a machete in his fist and he ripped Danny's stomach open and he fell to the ground, "Looks like I win Whelp!" He went to finish him off when I surrounded his arm with dark energy

"Leave him alone!" I said as Robin whipped out his Bo-Staff his eyes narrowing in anger behind his mask at seeing what happened while Cyborg readied his Sonic Cannon, Beast Boy turned into a Velociraptor and Starfire's eyes literally glowed in anger at seeing one of her friends in pain.

"Stay out of this hunt! This is between me and my prey!"

If possible Robin's glare got darker, "TITANS TAKE HIM DOWN!" He roared as we ran at Skulker I used my powers to disable his abilities because I could sense that he was a ghost and Robin kicked him in the stomach with the steel point on his boot while Cyborg punched him and activated his Sonic Cannon taking some of his armor off and Beast Boy tackled him tearing at his armor before turning into a Tiger and he clawed an arm off.

Starfire shot through the stomach with her Star bolts since he was already dead and I tore the other arm off with my magic.

He was still putting up a fight when Robin said, "Raven take Danny to the Medical Room and heal his wounds!"

I nodded and I teleported both Danny and I to the Tower.

Robin's POV

As soon as Raven left Skulker got up, "This isn't worth what Plasmius is paying me." He muttered

I looked at him, "Plasmius sent you?"

Everyone else got closer to him and I grabbed a freeze disc and threw it at Skulker but something green ejected out of his head and disappeared before the armor was frozen.

After scanning the armor we knew that Skulker escaped and I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose, "Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg look around to see if you can find him, I'm going back to the Tower to check on Danny!" With that I used my belt to summon the R-Cycle and I rode off towards the Tower.

Raven's POV

I got Danny hooked up to the machines as his breathing started to slow, I got to work on healing his wound immediately and after a bit the wound was only visible with a scar but I knew that he lost a lot of blood.

Thankfully a moan escaped from his mouth and he opened his eyes with a glazed look until it focused on me, "Hey Sam, where's Tucker?"

I realized with a start that Danny had no idea where he was at the moment so I probed his mind for information on this Sam and now I saw how I reminded him of her, she and I had the same eyes and we were both Goth.

I found enough information and said, "He's at home right now." I knew that to help his recovery I should play along with what he was going through.

He chuckled, "Aw well I'll find him on D.O.O.M later then."

I had no idea what D.O.O.M was at all but I didn't have a chance to find out when Danny spoke up again.

"When do you think he'll figure it out?" He asked

I was confused, _Figure what out?_ I thought to myself

He went to say something but nothing escaped from his mouth so I leaned in closer, "What?" I asked

Then he did something that surprised me

He kissed me.

My eyes widened in shock as one of the ceiling lights broke from the lack of controls from my powers and he finally drew back, "I love you Sam!" He said before he lost conscious

I backed up when Robin came running into the Medical Room, "Is he alright?" He asked in a hurry

I nodded, "He'll live!" With that I left to wash the blood off of my cloak.

Danny's POV

I groaned as I woke up and I looked around to find myself in the Medical Room in the Tower before the fight with Skulker came rushing back to me and I swung my legs from the Medical Bed and I fell as I tried to stand up my stomach in knots from what happened so I went Ghost and I floated around instead of walking so I wouldn't be in pain and I came out to the Ops Room to find it empty. I looked at the big screen to see that an alarm went off a few minutes ago.

What had me was the date; I was out for four days!

Thinking about that my stomach growled in protest to it being in knots so I grabbed a slice of Pizza that I saw in the fridge and I ate it while it was cold when I phased through the roof.

Robin's POV

We came back from dealing with a bank robbery when Beast Boy opened the fridge, "HEY! WHERE'S THE LAST SLICE OF PIZZA?"

Raven looked at him, "Didn't you eat it?"

He shook his head, "No the alarm went off before I could so I put it back in the Fridge so we could deal with the trouble."

"Friends let us not fight!" Pleaded Starfire

"Hey y'all you might want to see this!" Said Cyborg

We walked towards him and he played footage from a Security Camera and it showed Danny in the kitchen just twelve minutes ago, "HE'S AWAKE?" Shouted Beast Boy in our ears

My eye twitched in annoyance behind my mask, "We see that!" Then the Camera showed him phasing through the roof and Raven said, "I'll look."

She teleported

Danny's POV

I sighed as I watched the Sunset, it was so natural that I took it for granted but the near full death experience made me realize how lucky people were to see this every day. It was so beautiful, so precious yet we take it for granted. I thought about other things that people take for granted. We take our lives for granted, our family and our friends for granted… We're so lucky to have them yet we act like we're annoyed by it, they're the most precious things in our lives without them life would have no meaning.

I felt a familiar chill as someone appeared behind me, "Evening Raven." I said not taking my eyes off the Sunset my feet hanging over the edge of the Tower as I sat down

"You should be resting!" She said

"And miss out on this? Why don't you join me?" I asked as I continued to watch it.

She sighed and opened the communicator, "He's on the roof." She said before she sat down near the edge.

The others made it up and they took in the Sunset as well, "That's quite a view." Said Robin in awe.

"Earth is full of beautiful and amazing things." Said Starfire as her eyes were literally sparkling as she gazed at it.

Cyborg nodded, "This is the kind of peace that we protect."

Then I thought about something, "I have a question," they all looked at me, "How come when I woke up I tasted Herbal Tea?"

I swear that a rock shot off the Island at maybe fifty miles an hour at that point!

**To Be Continued…**

** I know that Skulker was a little more violent than he usually is but I decided to make every one of Danny's Villains more evil than they are in the show so I hope that you enjoyed this and please tell me what you think in the Reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7 Sibling Rivalry

**Sorry that I took so long with updating, school is starting to pass out more work than I'm comfortable with but anyway it's Review Time!**

**Jeanette9a: Yup I figured as much**

**DreamwriterGoddess: I figured since he was still inexperienced that he would get scars especially if I'm making all of his enemies darker than usual.**

**Greywing44: Thank u and I read that new addition to Kaze's Adventure, that's a good story!**

** Without further ado I present my story and I do not claim ownership Danny Phantom or Teen Titans**

Chapter 7: Sibling Rivalry

Danny's POV

It's been a week since Skulker attacked and I've been cleared for active duty in the Titans again but since it's the 4th of July we decided to join in the Festivities out on the piers, since not all of us have secret identities however we decided to all go in uniform and I went off by myself to think a little. I still wonder where Skulker was since he escaped and I made a Thermos that my parents designed so that way if he shows up I can just trap him, I tested it when the Box Ghost appeared again and it captured him long enough to use the Prototype Ghost Portal to send him back.

Anyway I was by myself when I saw a game and the prize were two charms one was black and one was white so I turned invisible, went down an alley and switched alter egos. After the familiar warmth of the rings passed over me I went back to the game and I had to shoot a rubber duck while it was moving on a platform. I had great aim since I worked on my ecto blasts so the game was pretty easy and I got the charms before I headed towards where the others were.

I saw Beast Boy and Cyborg playing a game where you throw rings on a bottle and Raven was standing to the side trying to keep her annoyance down. I looked at Raven shyly as I disappeared and switched back to Danny Phantom, I never told the others but whenever I was Danny Fenton I was shy, clumsy and afraid. On the other hand as Phantom I was brash, outgoing and brave; it was like split personalities, like I was two different people instead of one person! But if I told the others that then they would worry about my sanity and I'd rather avoid that.

"Are they still at that?" I asked Raven as I approached them

She looked at me before looking away, "Yes." She said quietly

I was confused at why she was acting differently around me ever since Skulker attacked but I paid it no mind, "Oh I got something for you!" I gave her the dark charm

She was surprised, "You got this for me?"

I grinned, "Yeah it's for saving my afterlife last week!"

She smiled and she was about to say something when we heard something break.

"BOOYAH!"

"SWEET!"

I looked over to see Beast Boy and Cyborg giving each other high fives.

Then Beast Boy got a giant chicken plush doll, "Told ya we would win you a prize!" He said before he handed it to Raven.

Her eye twitched in annoyance, "A giant chicken, I must be the luckiest girl in the world!" She said sarcastically

I shook my head at that but then Robin came down, "Titans Trouble!" He said

Cyborg looked around, "Where's Starfire?"

"That's the trouble!" Said Robin as he took off running towards the docks and we followed him to see Starfire being chased by a pink robotic squid.

She shot her star bolts at it but it didn't faze it, "No more chasing now please!" She said as she flew past us.

Despite the situation I rolled my eyes, _like this thing would listen!_ I thought as the squid flew past us

"Who's her new best friend?" Asked Beast Boy as he grinned at his own joke

Robin cracked his knuckles, "Don't know, but I can't wait to meet him!"

I chuckled at how he was reacting to this squid taking his crush.

As the squid headed towards us Beast Boy turned into an alligator to try to bite it but it zoomed by him so I went to blast it but it shrugged it off which pissed me off while Raven through a Hot Dog Cart covered in dark magic but it blasted right through it. Cyborg grabbed it by the Tentacles before it shot past us and he was straining himself to keep it in place, "I didn't know what you did to make this thing mad Star but it couldn't hurt to apologize!" He said

Starfire looked uncertain, "I am sorry?" She said but Robo squid struggled out of Cyborg's grip and went for Star but Robin used his Bo-Staff to knock it into the water

_How does he do that_, I thought in confusion.

"So did we just win?" Asked Beast Boy as he looked over the edge of the pier.

His question was answered as Robo squid shot through the wood of the pier right underneath me and it grabbed me before taking off, "Whoa wait I thought this thing was after Star!" I shouted as it took off.

But then dark energy surrounded it and I was able to get out of its grasp before Robin jumped onto it, "I don't see an off switch, I guess that I'll have to make one!" With that he punched the dome on the head of the squid and jumped off before it blew up.

I shook my head while Robin said, "Whatever that thing was it can't hurt you now!"

Starfire looked confused, 'But why did it wish to hurt me at all?"

I sighed, "I have no clue Star but if that was the robot then who was controlling it?"

At that we headed back to the Tower and when we got to the Ops Room Star gave a huge smile, "Come friends! I shall thank you for my rescue by reciting the Poem of Gratitude! All 6000 verses!"

There was a sound like a record stopping as we all stared at her with wide eyes and I thought, _6000 verses? Who would write something like that?_

Then we heard a voice from the couch, "I see that you haven't changed a bit," We looked to see a teenage girl that looked like Starfire but she had black hair as well as purple eyes, "When we were little I was always rescuing Starfire!"

Star gave a screech of joy and flew over to hug the stranger, "Sister!"

_Star has a sister? Who knew?_ I thought as her sister gave her a necklace with an emerald gem on it, she called it a Centarion Moon Diamond.

Then her eyes literally turned to mini Centarion Moon Diamonds and she dragged her sister over to in front of us, "You must meet my friends! I wish to introduce my big sister-!"

Her sister stepped forward, "Blackfire and since Starfire told me all about the Titans in her transmissions let me see…. Cyborg?"

Cyborg grinned, "Nice to meet you little lady!" They shook hands but then Cy's hand crumpled like paper, "Little lady, big handshake. Well alright!" He said with a smile

I laughed inwardly at his face.

Then she walked over to Raven, "Raven I love that gemstone on your sharkra!"

She smiled a bit, "You know about sharkras?" She asked

"I got way into meditation on Altera Prime!" Then she walked over to the right, "Beast Boy was up?"

BB grinned, "Nothing but the ceiling baby!"

I mentally face palmed myself as he said that, _Really Beast Boy?_

Surprisingly she laughed, "Good one!"

Beast Boy grinned and looked at Raven, "See she thinks that I'm funny!"

She gave him a cold look, "Statistically I suppose that someone would!"

His face fell at that and I had to keep my mouth shut so I wouldn't laugh at it.

Then she walked towards me, "I'm guessing from the emblem and the white hair that you're Danny Phantom right?"

I nodded and shook her hand, "Yeah it's nice to meet you Blackfire!" Something seemed off about how she smiled like she was hiding something… But since she is Star's sister I decided to give her the benefit of doubt for now.

Then she approached Robin, "And you must be Robin! Oh I'm loving this cape it's positively luscious!"

Robin gave her a small smile, "Thanks! It's a high density polymerized titanium! Ten times stronger than steel!"

_Wait then how is it so light?_ I thought in confusion

Starfire looked at those two with a horror stricken face and I could see that she was getting jealous of Blackfire being so close to Robin

"And this mask makes you look very mysterious!"

Starfire got in between them, "So beloved sister what brings you to Earth?"

She jumped onto the couch, "I was in the quadrant, thought I would see if Earthling like to party! Besides I needed a rest, I nearly got sucked into a black hole on the way here!"

Immediately Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg were around her

"Black hole?"

"No way!"

"Cool!"

I admit that I wanted to hear more about space but I couldn't shake off the feeling that Blackfire was bad news and I looked at Raven, "What do you think?"

She gave me a look with a raised eyebrow, "About what?"

I jerked my thumb towards Blackfire as she started to tell her story, "Something's not right about her!"

She shrugged and left the room.

Then I turned my attention back to the conversation when Blackfire asked Star to get her a soda.

Star looked sad as she got the soda, "I see that you have not changed either!" She muttered and I think I only heard her with my enhanced hearing.

I shook my head at that and I thought about how I was with Jazz, she never acted like Blackfire.

The next day I was working on something called the Spector Speeder when there was a knock on my door and I grabbed a rag to wipe the grease off of my hands, "Coming!" I called out as I opened the door to see Starfire, "Excuse me friend Danny is my sister in there?" She asked

I shook my head, "No I've been working on a machine, so she hasn't hung out with you?" I asked in confusion

She shook her head and she looked sad, "No I've been trying to find her but she already hung out with friends Beast Boy and Cyborg playing the games of videos as well as share the poems of depression with friend Raven so I thought that she came here."

I shrugged, "She didn't sorry but maybe we could hang out?" I offered

She immediately looked grateful and she said, "Let me get Friend Robin as well!"

When she left I put my tools up and I switched from the lab suit that I wore to my blue leotard and the black cloak when there was another knock on my door and I opened it to see Blackfire, "Hey Danny what's up?" She asked in a casual voice

"I'm waiting for Star to go somewhere." I said

I saw anger in her eyes before it disappeared and now I knew that she was keeping the others away from Star on purpose, but why?

"Hey maybe we could hang out I heard that you love parties from Beast Boy!" She suggested

I shook my head, "I already promised Star that I would hang out with her and I think that she's getting Robin."

She smirked, "You're pretty different from the other Titans!"

I shrugged and I saw her look behind me, "What's that?" I turned and she punched me

"OW WHAT THE HELL?" I shouted

I went to punch her but she did what had to be alien martial arts on me and I crashed into the Spector Speeder and she picked up the Spector Deflector before putting it around my waist and I was shocked by a lot of electricity before I changed back to normal and she grabbed the fishing line from the bag where I was making the Fenton Fisher

"How did you-?"

"Beast Boy told me about your inventions after I asked him, he'll do anything for a pretty girl!"

She tied me up and used something to gag me before putting me in my closet.

"I won't let you ruin my plan!" She said before she closed the door.

Starfire's POV

I walked to Danny's room ready to go but Blackfire walked out, "Sister?" I asked

She looked at me, "Danny said that something came up with a Ghost Council of some kind and he had to leave."

I sighed in sadness at that before sister Blackfire left but then I came up with something

I headed out to the Ops room after an hour, "Friends! I invite you to join me in a togetherness of a stay home movie night! I bring you Popcorn and non-cotton candies! Tell me what sort of movie shall we view?"

"Action!"

"Comedy!"

"Sci-Fi!"

"Horror!"

My face fell a bit ad I felt a sweat drop, "Perhaps a double feature?" I asked

Then Blackfire's voice came behind me, "Forget the flicks kids we're going out!"

I was confused, "We are?" Then I noticed the clothes that she was wearing, "Where did you- are those mine?"

She ignored me and walked over to my friends, "I heard about a party downtown, cool crowd, hot music!"

Beast Boy grinned, "Yeah!"

"I'm in!" Said Cyborg

Robin shrugged, "Why not!"

Then Blackfire looked at Raven who was reading, "And it's in a creepy rundown warehouse!"

She looked at Blackfire to indicate that she was interested

Robin stood up, "I'll go get Danny! There's no way he would want to miss this!"

I sighed, "Friend Danny got called for something from the Council of Ghosts."

Now the others looked confused, "He did?" Asked Cyborg

"Why didn't he tell us?" Asked Robin

"It came up suddenly!" Answered Blackfire, "Now let's go!"

As everyone accepted that and turned to leave Blackfire looked at me, "Hey I raided your closet, I hope that you don't mind me borrowing your look!"

I sighed as she left, "Why not you have already borrowed my friends."

Danny's POV

I struggled as I was in the closet trying to get out but I couldn't, I was really going to get Blackfire back for this!

I struggled against the Fenton Fishing Line and I have to say I either made it pretty well if I can't break it or I'm too weak to break it! I'm hoping for the first one and I can't use my ghost powers because the Spector Deflector would shock me so I kicked the closet door but it wouldn't budge and I knew that she probably put something against the closet door so I can't get out.

I tried to kick the door again hoping to make enough noise for the others to hear me but I couldn't hear anyone with my hearing! I focused it a bit more to see that Blackfire led them out of the Tower which means I'm on my own here.

_What the hell is she planning?_ I thought in anger as I kicked the door again only to have no effect.

Starfire's POV

I sighed the party was a disaster, more of those squid of robotics showed up to kidnap me again and Sister managed to defeat them and now the others offered her a place on the team, "She will be a better Titan than I ever was." I said as I went to take off flying

"Were you just going to leave without saying good-bye?" I turned to see Friend Robin walking towards me

I looked at him, "Robin I-." I was cut off when an alien carrier ship appeared right in front of us.

Danny's POV

I kept struggling after maybe an hour and I really have to use the bathroom! I tackled the door again when I used my enhanced hearing to hear the Titans back and I knew that I had to get their attention somehow… Then I remembered that Raven was an Empath so I focused

_HELP!_

Raven's POV

I was trying to ignore Beast Boy while he was cracking jokes and I was starting to wonder whether or not if I should've let that robot take off with him when I felt something call out

_HELP!_

"Danny?" I asked out loud

Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at me in confusion as I headed down the halls towards Danny's room with the others following me and when we opened the door we could hear someone kicking his closet door and we opened it to see Danny tied up and gagged

We got the…. Fishing line? Well we got it off and we ungagged him, "Who did this to you?" Asked Cyborg

Danny narrowed his eyes, "Blackfire did this to me about an hour ago…. Oh and Beast Boy never tell anyone outside the team about my Ghost Tech again!"

Beast Boy smiled nervously, "Sorry dude!"

Our attention was caught by a loud crash outside.

Robin's POV

I was hanging upside down from a ship that was carrying Starfire and I heard them say that they were heading out to Orbit so I got to the deck, "My friend stays here!" I said

He came at me and I jumped over his head as his claw stabbed into the ground and I ducked as he swung at me so I punched the side of his arm and he shot at me so I moved and he hit what looked like an engine

"NO!" Shouted the one driving this ship.

We were crash landing so I got Starfire out of the containment glass that she was in and she flew us back to the ground as the ship crashed.

The other Titans came out a few seconds later, "Star, Robin!"

"You guys okay?" Asked Cyborg

Danny was here as well but he looked pissed about something

Then I saw the two robots get up from the crash and walked towards us, "Titans get ready!" I said

Then one of them pulled out a badge, "In the name of the Grand Centari Empire, you are all under arrest!"

Beast Boy looked at them in shock, "You can't be the good guys we're the good guys!"

I nodded and the robot spoke up again, "And we are Centari Police!"

His friend walked up, "The Tameranian girl is a liar and a thief, she has committed high crimes throughout the entire Centari systems!"

Danny walked forward, "You have the wrong Tameranian girl! The Liar and thief as you put it has black hair and purple eyes while Star here has red hair and green eyes!"

"You're saying that my sister did this?" Asked a shocked Starfire

Danny nodded, "While I was waiting for you to get back she attacked me and trapped me in my room with my ghost tech! I have no doubt that Blackfire is the one they're looking for!"

"Wait where is Blackfire?" I Asked

"Uh dudes!" Beast Boy was pointing at the sky where Blackfire was flying towards space

I put my hand on Starfire's shoulder, "Don't worry Star she won't get away with this!"

Starfire's eyes glowed in anger, "No she will not!" She said as she took off

"Titan's GO!" I shouted but Danny cut me off

"No I don't think that Star will like it if we interfere with her quality time with her sister." He said

After a swift battle which Beast Boy called a cat fight before Raven knocked him upside the head Blackfire was captured by the Centari Empire, "Blackfire of Tameran you are under arrest!" He said

Starfire gave a sad smile, "Farewell sister although you did betray and attack me it was still nice to see you!"

Danny rolled his eyes, "Speak for yourself!"

I smiled at that as we walked back to the Tower.

Danny's POV

I sighed as I knocked on Starfire's door the next day and she opened it, "Friend Danny what are you doing here?" She asked in surprise

I smiled, "I promised to hang out with you and I intend to keep that promise!"

She gave a huge grin and I was suddenly afraid, "GLORIOUS! Friend Danny you and I shall go to the mall of Shopping!"

Now I was regretting what I was doing!


	8. Chapter 8 Family of Ghosts part 1

**Okay its Review time!**

**Jeanette9a: No his phasing ability as well as overshadowing was cancelled out but his heightened senses stayed while he was in the closet.**

**ChopSuzi: Ha-ha I know that the Ecto ray from the butt was funny and the mall of Shopping thing would happen to Danny if he felt sorry for Star.**

**OrangeFanana: Actually a Leotard can cover the whole body; NightWing wears a leotard (Batman under the Red Hood)**

**ClockworksApprentice: Thank you that means a lot!**

Chapter 8: Family of Ghosts part 1

Danny's POV

I got back to the Tower after going on patrol by myself and I shuddered from the cold rain, I wonder if it's possible for a Ghost to get sick from the rain? Anyway I came to the Ops room to see Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy playing D.O.O.M while Starfire was cooking and Raven was trying to read.

I sneezed as I entered causing the others to turn to me, "How was your patrol?" Asked Beast Boy

"Wet but peaceful." I smiled at the peace that I actually had before I sneezed again

Robin narrowed his eyes, "Maybe you should take tomorrow off if you're catching a cold."

I shook my head, "I'm not catching a cold I'm a Ghost it's impossible for a Ghost to catch one."

I thought I won that argument until Raven said, "You're only a half Ghost so your human half is going to catch the cold for you."

I hated that logic, "Guys it's just a few sne- ACHOO!" I flew back from that one and hit the wall, "Ow."

"No arguments Dan you're catching a cold! Now sit down while I make you some Chicken Soup!" Said Cyborg as he somehow got a pink apron that said Kiss the Cook out of nowhere and he started to cook.

"CHICKEN SOUP? Do you know how many chicken's-?"

"SHUT IT GRASS STAIN!" Shouted Cyborg, "It's the best remedy for a cold."

I smiled, "Guy's you're making a big deal over a small col- ah-ah-ACHOO!" That one caused me to spit out an ecto beam that scorched the table, "Okay maybe not."

Starfire looked concerned, "Robin what is this cold that you're talking about?"

"It's like a disability, an illness!" One of his eyes widened in confusion behind his mask, "Don't you have diseases on your planet?"

She shook her head, "Lucky." I muttered before I sneezed again

Cyborg put the hot steaming bowl of Chicken Soup right in front of me and I dug in with a spoon while the others went back to what they were doing, Raven kept reading but she kept sneaking looks

Finally I couldn't take it anymore, "Can I help you?" I asked curiously

Her face went red a bit but she asked, "If you want I think that I have a spell for colds in one of my spell books."

I shook my head, "Thank you but I'm pretty sure that it would be best to wait for my immune system to take over, it keeps me off duty a little longer!" _And more time in my lab!_ I thought with a smirk.

She shrugged and went back to reading; I finished the Chicken Soup and I felt better after it and I figured that I should head to bed but I hated the dream that came.

_I was back in Amity Park hanging out with Sam and Tucker, we were laughing and having a great time, yet something seemed to be missing. I didn't know what._

_ We got back from watching Dead Teacher IV talking about our favorite scenes from it_

_ "Hey guys I forgot that we have school next week." Tucker said as he fiddled with his PDA_

_ I groaned, "Did you really have to remind me Tuck?" I asked in apprehension_

_ He laughed, "Sorry dude but we have to get ready."_

_ I groaned again when I felt Sam peck my cheek, "Come on Danny it isn't that bad, it's all the more reason that we should hang out more!"_

_ I smiled as she said that, "Have I ever told you that I love you?"_

_ "Yes Danny you have about five hundred times!"_

_ "Not now Tuck!"_

_ Sam laughed and the two of us kissed while Tucker gave us some privacy by looking away, I closed my eyes as the kiss deepened but then it was gone and I could feel flames everywhere, "No!" I whispered in horror as I heard screams._

_ I ran through the burning building that I somehow got in and I recognized it as Fenton Works and I saw a half burnt Sam pointing at me accusingly, "How could you Danny? How could you let us die?"_

_ I took a step back and I felt a hand grab my foot and I looked down to see a burnt Tucker, "We put our faith in you and this is how you repay us?" He asked in a harsh tone_

_ I felt tears streaming down my face as I looked at all of this, "I'm sorry I tried the best that I could!"_

_ "Oh you're best Danny?"_

_ I turned to see my Dad with half of his face gone showing a skull and my mom came in with one of her eyes gone, "You should've done better son!"_

_ I tried to get away and I opened a door to see Jazz "This will haunt you forever little bro!"_

_ I finally broke down sobbing as I heard Vlad's evil laugh surround the area_

I screamed as I woke up from that nightmare with sweat dripping down my whole face it took a while before I recognized where I was at. Then I broke down sobbing from remembering my family and friends. That's how I felt about myself for not being able to save them.

There was a loud knock on my door and I heard Robin say urgently, "Danny are you okay?"

Breathing deeply I answered the door, "Yeah I just had a nightmare, sorry if I woke you."

He shook his head, "No it's okay, you look terrible."

Faking a laugh I smiled, "Oh thanks maybe I'll take a shower tomorrow." I joked

His face was still serious, "I'm not kidding I'm worried about you! I'm surprised that no one else heard that scream."

"I did."

We turned to see Raven walking down the hallway; I scratched the back of my head, "Sorry Rae."

"Why don't you tell us what that nightmare was?" She suggested lightly

I shook my head, "I don't want to talk about it yet."

They looked at me but they let it go and left while I closed the door and I breathed deeply so I wouldn't lose it, "I just wish that I could see them again." I muttered as I left my room to get something to drink.

If I stayed I would've heard someone say, "So you wish it and so it shall be!"

I grabbed a thing of tea and closed the door when my Ghost Sense went off, "Oh great what now?"

I turned to see… Tucker?

"Hey Danny what's up?" He was green and a ghost but he was Tucker

"TUCK!" I hugged him

"Sheesh Danny calm down!" He said flashing a grin

"Sorry but it's been three months since the explosion and I didn't expect to see you again!"

"Yeah Sam told me that it would take a while to find you, she'll be here later today!" He said

"Sam's a ghost as well?" I asked

He nodded, "So are your parents and sister they'll be here as well… You're dad tried to hunt himself when he first became a ghost though."

I laughed as I pictured that, "I wouldn't put it past him!"

We talked about what happened the last three months, he was surprised that I was officially a super hero and I met Batman and Superman at least once already.

"You have all the luck in the world!" He complained

We laughed and chatted for a bit when I noticed the time, it was Seven and the doors opened to show the Titans who stopped when they saw Tucker and I talking.

"Danny who's this?" Asked Cyborg and Tuck turned around his eyes sparkling when he saw him

"Oh cool a Cyborg man this is awesome!"

Chuckling I said, "Guys this is Tucker Foley! He's my best friend and I was surprised to see him earlier this morning as a Ghost!"

"Tucker? Wait one of your friends that died in the explosion?" Asked Robin as he narrowed his eyes suspiciously

I nodded, "Yeah and get this! Sam and my family are also Ghosts so I can see them anytime now!"

"This is glorious news Friend Danny!" Said Starfire

Beast Boy approached Tucker, "Do you eat meat?"

Tucker looked confused until I said, "He's a vegan, mostly because he's a Shape Shifter that's been most of the animals that people eat."

He nodded, "He and Sam would get along."

Then Robin approached him, "The explosion happened three months ago why are you visiting now?"

"We all lost our memories about what happened and we got them back two weeks ago when I heard about a Danny Phantom in Jump City and when I saw a Picture I knew that it was Danny so I told the others as I flew over here, they should be here later today!"

Smiling I put an arm around Tuck, "Come on let me show you the wonders of Jump City!"

He and I were about to phase through the roof when Robin stopped me, "Hold it Danny you still have a cold!"

"I think that the Chicken Soup made it disappear." I said because truthfully it was gone as quickly as it occurred.

That was when we phased through the wall.

Robin's POV

After they left Cyborg said, "Danny sure is lucky, not everyone can see the ones they care about after they died."

"Maybe so Cyborg but something's not right I could tell that Tucker was lying about the amnesia but since he's a good friend of Danny's I'll give him the benefit of doubt for now."

"I wonder if his Dad's as crazy as he said he was!" Said Beast Boy as he turned on the TV

Raven looked lost in thought so I walked towards her, "You okay?"

She sighed, "I truthfully don't know, I need to meditate." With that she left to go to her room.

Danny's POV

Tucker and I had a great time I showed him the sights as well as the places of interest around the City and we even visited the Arcade where we spent quite a few bucks playing the games and we flew around the park laughing as we saw how people spent their days and I was surprised that he didn't pull a PDA out but he said that it didn't go into the afterlife with him.

We decided to go to the Pizza place as well, hey just because he's a ghost it doesn't mean that he didn't want to eat so we ordered Hawaiian Pizza and we dug in.

"Isn't this a surprise!" I turned to see Sam yet she was different, (Plant Sam)

"Whoa!" Was all I said

She laughed and she leaned in and kissed me, "How are you doing Danny? I love the new look!"

I smiled, "Pretty good Sam, you look, wow!" She laughed as I said that

She sat next to us near me mind you and I was happy again, my best friend was back from the dead as well as my girlfriend! Who wouldn't be happy?

After a bit my parents and sister showed up, they were still the same but mom kept smothering me wondering how her baby boy was doing while Dad talked my ears off about being a Ghost when my communicator went off

"Sorry guys but I have to go!" I said as I took off

My ghost sense told me that they were following me and I thought that it was okay since they were Ghosts after all. It was just Cinderblock who by some miracle escaped from Jail

"Sorry I'm late!" I said as I blasted Cinderblock with my ecto blast

"Better late than never Danny! Titan's GO!" Shouted Robin as he threw a birdarang while Cyborg shot his Sonic Cannon

Starfire shot her star bolts and Raven used her dark energy to do a combo that they called Yin and Yang, it looked kickass!

Cyborg and Robin were doing the Sonic Boom so Beast Boy and I came up with something where he became a Turtle and I threw him while he was covered with ecto energy and he turned into a Rhino and slammed into him, we called it Ecto Assault.

Cinderblock stood his ground with our attacks until I overshadowed him and assaulted his mind to where he fell unconscious

I came out afterwards, "Nice job Danny!" Complimented Robin

"Awesome dude!"

"Success Friend Danny we are victorious!"

Raven gave me a silent nod while Cyborg slapped me on the back, "Nice I say that we celebrate!"

"Danny!"

I turned and Sam tackled me into a hug

Raven's POV

We were surprised when a Plant like Ghost tackled Danny, "Sam I can't breathe!"

"Sorry but we all saw the fight!" We turned to see three other ghosts along with Tucker and we know who they were then I looked back to see Sam kiss Danny and if anyone was paying attention they would've noticed a street light blow up.

Then I saw Sam glare at me while she was kissing Danny her look saying something and I looked at the others to see that Danny's family was glaring at us.

**To Be Continued…**

** Okay sorry that this took a while but like I said I was busy and I worked on the Spider-Man Alpha story as well so I hope that you like this chapter and I will get the next part up as soon as I can. The YJ and AC crossover will be updated as soon as I see the next episode but YouTube is being difficult with that particular episode at this moment so again sorry for the delays in updating**


	9. Chapter 9 Family of Ghosts part 2

**Jeanett9a: Yeah I figured that this would make for an interesting chapter in the story with this particular Ghost**

** ChopSuzi: No it wasn't Vlad but anyways yeah I figured that the Ecto Sneeze thing would make a few laughs so thanks for reviewing**

** Okay now on to the story!**

Chapter 9: Family of Ghosts part 2

Robin's POV

I narrowed my eyes behind my mask as the other ghosts from Danny's family looked at the team glaring, just why were they glaring?

Shaking that thought from my head Danny approached us, "Hey is it okay if I hang with Sam and Tucker?"

I gave him a smirk, "Sure just be on call just in case we need help!" I figured with him spending time with the ghosts I could talk to the team about what's going on so after they left I turned to the others, "Okay we have to keep an eye on Danny until we find out exactly why his 'friends' are here!"

So we each decided to follow one separately, Danny installed a Spector Deflector in the belts of Beast Boy and mine as well as into Cyborgs systems. Starfire and Raven got theirs on as well and we each picked a ghost to follow.

Beast Boy was going to follow Tucker while I followed his mom. Cyborg was following his dad Raven was following Sam and Starfire followed Jazz.

Danny's POV

I don't know why but my gut was telling me to get away from Sam and Tucker I just didn't know why, I thought that it was my nerves since I haven't seen them in a while but something told me that wasn't it when my Ghost Sense went off and I turned to see nothing before I remembered that Sam and Tucker were Ghosts so I mentally called myself stupid for that

"What's wrong dude?" Asked Tucker as we watched a movie

I shrugged, "I don't know something has me uneasy lately like something bad is going to happen."

Sam placed her hand over mine, "What could possibly happen." She leaned in and kissed me

Tucker scoffed, "Get a room you two."

"What was that?" Asked Sam sharply

Tucker turned pale white (Paler than usual), "Nothing!"

I sighed and shook my head before the movie ended and I turned to see a green fly buzzing around, _Beast Boy? What's he doing here?_ I focused and I could sense someone else here due to the similarities in the nature of powers, _Raven? Why are they here?_

I concentrated as I made a connection with Raven since I knew fully well that she could hear my thoughts if I direct them at her, _Why are you here?_

I felt surprise coming from Raven and then guilt, _Something's not right with your friends, we're just making sure that they're who they say they are-._

I didn't let her go any further, _Are you saying that they can't be trusted? They're my best friends as well as my family I trust them with everything so leave and stop following us!_

_Fine! Sorry for trying to help you!_ In a moment I felt her presence leave and the fly version of Beast Boy left probably getting a message from Raven

"You're quiet." Commented Sam

I flashed a grin, "Just trying to enjoy the movie."

She didn't look convinced but Tucker said, "I have to use the Bathroom!"

Sam sighed, "I have to go to Danny."

I nodded, "I'll keep your seats for you two." They left after that but they were gone for at least six minutes before I heard screaming and I ran outside to see what it was.

Raven's POV

_Are you saying that they can't be trusted? They're my best friends as well as my family I trust them with everything so leave and stop following us!_ Danny said in my head.

I was mad that he wasn't listening to reason,_ Fine! Sorry for trying to help you!_ I left the theatre and I focused _Beast Boy get out of there!_

In a few minutes Beast Boy came out and turned back to normal, "What's going on Rae?" He asked curiously

"He doesn't want us there so we're leaving!"

"Come on Rae we can't just leave him like that we have to make sure that he's going to be okay." Beast Boy said with a goofy grin

"Oh he'll be okay." An ecto beam blasted us and we turned to see Sam and Tucker, "Because he won't ever see you again!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I readied myself

"Danny doesn't belong to you Titans we're taking him back to Amity Park with us!" Tucker said as he got ready to fight.

Beast Boy turned into a Gorilla and charged at Tucker who turned Intangible and when Beast Boy went through him he turned tangible and kicked him right across the face.

I was pissed because they were using Danny and saying that he was theirs like some sort of property so I used my dark energy to surround them and I had them tied up when Danny phased through the wall and he stopped in surprise

"What's going on?"

I heard Sam say, "Danny they attacked us for no reason!"

"Say what?" Shouted Beast Boy in anger, "You attacked us!"

"Danny they said that they didn't like us and were going to banish us to the Ghost Zone!" Said Tucker who looked like he was in fear

"Danny they're lying!" I said but Danny looked at Beast Boy and me coldly

"I've known you guys for two months and I've known Sam and Tucker for ten years so I know that they wouldn't attack anyone!"

Beast Boy stepped forward, "But Danny-."

"Save it Grass Stain!" Danny left while Sam and Tucker followed him; Sam turned and gave us the finger before disappearing.

**To Be Continued…**

** I know that this is short but I had Writer's block for this and I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible**


	10. Author's Note

_**Author's Note**_

Regrettably I won't be able to do anymore Fan fiction due to my Grades, (I've been shirking Homework to type my stories :p) and my cousin snitching on me for the Mascara incident (Sneaky Bastard) So I'm grounded from the computer for until July twelfth. However my Cousin (A different one than the one everyone knows about) started his account and he's called DarkAssassinB34. He won't be able to do a story for at least two days if memory serves correctly but he requested to do the Last Assassin Story as his first one with my help o in other words I will be doing what I've done just with help and he's making his own version of it with Amanda still in it… I read a handwritten version of the first chapter and I have to say it's pretty good. So anyway I'm sorry for everyone who enjoyed my The Life of a Phantom, Spider-Man Alpha, Ben 10 Talisman Hunt, Total Drama Island Season 1 and CJ's Pokémon Adventures. So please review my cousin's story when it gets posted and when July comes around I will be back with my stories oh and if anyone upset's my cousin that's writing it I will hunt you down and it will take The Batman to pull you off (Does the Bat Glare) I figure that I could end that last part in humor so again Good bye for now


End file.
